Desert Rainstorm
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Chapter 6 is here! Luffy beserta Pell dan Chaka pergi menyelamatkan puteri Vivi. Namun, dibalik penculikan itu tersimpan isu konspirasi yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam istana. Hehe, ga usah terlalu serius. LuVi. Post-series. AU.On Hiatus.
1. Being Late or Something, Luffy?

**ONE PIECE**

**DESERT RAINSTORM**

Pairing: Luffy x Vivi

Disclaimer: Haah, aku rasa 'dah ga perlu lagi nulis ini. Oda 'lah... :D

A/N: Betewe, fic ini didedikasikan khusus buat temen2 RDF yang beberapa dari semuanya dah nunggu tulisan pairing LuVi-ku. Tadinya aku juga mau buat puisi tentang LuVi, jadi mungkin akan di apdet setelah yg ini selesai, ok?

enjoy

* * *

><p>Matahari terik ini terasa begitu akrab oleh ke-enam, tidak, tujuh kru topi jerami. Thousand Sunny akan menepi di kota pelabuhan Nanohana, kerajaan Arabasta sebagai tujuan mereka berikutnya di perairan Grandline yang mereka arungi untuk kali keduanya. Pemandangan di kota itu sudah sangat tidak asing di mata beberapa kru, tentu saja. Karena di pulau inilah petualangan besar mereka yang lalu benar-benar dimulai.<p>

Apabila kau berbicara udara terik, yang paling menyedihkan tentu saja Chopper. Seperti dulu ketika mendarat di pulau ini, Chopper sedari awal selaluuu mengeluh akan panasnya negeri ini. Chopper yang malang, ujar Sanji, mengibas-ibaskan kipas kecil ke seluruh tubuh rusa remaja yang basah kuyup oleh peluh itu.

"Aku belum pernah ke pulau yang... super panas ini," ujar Franky, melapkan tangan robot raksasanya di kening.

"Yohohoho, panas ya?" sahut Brook, tertawa riang. "Seandainya aku punya kulit… aku iri, yohohoho!"

Nami turun dengan beberapa kardus berisikan beberapa perkakas kerjanya dari tangga kabin ruang makan, menuju dek rumput tempat kru lain berkumpul. "Em, baiklah, Brook. Di telingaku, kau tidak terdengar iri sama sekali," ujarnya, tersenyum dan terkesan meledek balik si tengkorak hidup. "Tolong pasangkan tenda di dek depan, Brook; aku mau menggambar peta selanjutnya di sana. Dan, oh, tolong bawakan ini juga."

Nami melempar kardus di kedua tangannya kepada Brook, yang untungnya dapat ditangkap si tulang walau harus sampai membungkuk kesusahan. "Yohohoho, kasihanilah kakek tua ini, Nami-san."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke muka kapal, dan Nami harus mau tak mau mendengarkan lelucon super garing dari Brook sepanjang perjalanan.

Usopp kembali membuka pertanyaan di tengah keheningan. Sniper perkasa itu celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ok, teman-teman… um, kalian tidak berpikir kru kita ada yang menghilang, 'kan? Atau itu hanya aku saja?"

Zoro yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tepian kapal, menatap pelabuhan yang sebentar lagi akan mereka singgahi itu. Dia kembali menatap Usopp. "Mungkin dia rindu akan 'nakama' yang dulu ditinggalkannya di sini?"

"Maksudmu Luffy mau membawa Vivi ikut bersama kita?" tanya Usopp, lumayan riang. Zoro pun hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya, siapa yang tahu; maksud gerakannya.

Terdengar desahan lelah dari Sanji. Dia berdiri di sisi Chopper yang masih menjulurkan lidahnya dengan tubuh penuh keringat di badan. "Kalian, mau sampai kapan tidak mengerti Luffy, 'sih?" ujarnya, terkekeh congkak. "Dan, kau Usopp. Aku tidak tahu kau punya pacar gadis dokter itu!"

"E—eh… Kaya itu temanku dari kecil, jadi," jawabnya kelabakan.

Sanji mengangkat alis matanya. "Kau tahu, Usopp? Kau 'pembohong' terburuk setelah Luffy." mendengar itu, para rekan tertawa terbahak-bahak. tidak terkecuali Zoro dan Robin.

"Aku juga masih ingat ketika Sanji-san dan Usopp menodongkan ketapel dan revolver-nya padaku," ujar robin, tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, Robin-chan-ku sayang~~," lanjut Sanji, menggombal. Dia menghampiri tempat Robin berdiri dan merangkulnya di pundak. "Kalau saja aku tahu niatmu saat itu, aku lebih baik menembak kepalaku sendiri daripada menyodorkan pistol ke kepalamu,"

"Dan kau akan mati." potong Usopp, seperti berbisik. Sekali lagi, para kru tertawa dengan riang.

"Tapi kau benar-benar musuh kami waktu itu. Sebagai tambahan saja." potong Zoro di tengah-tengah tawa riang.

Robin hanya tersenyum tipis. Namun ia menandakan kalau tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi pada saat itu, dengan dirinya yang sekarang. "Ayolah, marimo. Kau benar-benar tipe orang perusak suasana, ya?" ketus Sanji, datar dan memasang wajah mengajak berkelahi.

Daripada meladeninya, Zoro malah menutup satu matanya yang lain. "Tapi, yang lalu biarlah tetap di masa lalu. Kau juga tahu, 'kan aku ini orang yang seperti apa, alis lingkar?"

Suasana kembali tenang, tentu saja. Franky kemudian berjalan ke sebelah Zoro di tepian kapal dek rumput. "Lalu, memangnya puteri padang pasir ini… ada apa dengannya?"

Usopp ikut maju juga. Akhirnya Zoro harus sedikit menyingkir ke tepian, membiarkan kedua pria berotot itu berbicara di tepian kapal, sambil melihat kota nanohana jauh di sana. "Kau tahu, Luffy dan hormon remaja-"

Dengan cepat, Sanji memotongnya. "Kau juga begitu, 'kan Usopp? -Usopp dan dongeng sahabat masa kecilnya." selaknya, diikuti tawa sombong.

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak tinggal dengan para pria-pria menyeramkan itu di restoran terapung," jawab balik Usopp dengan semrawut merah, dan dengan gerakan tangannya yang seperti menggambarkan 'kapal di atas air'.

"Oh, asal kau tahu saja, mereka yang terbaik di lautan." selak balik Sanji, mengikuti tantangan Usopp. "Lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan para 'keparat' itu selama aku punya Robin-chwan dan Nami-"

"Baiklah—baiklah, nona-nona." potong Nami dari dek depan kapal, mengangkat satu lengan ramping nan mulusnya. "Aku butuh ketenangan di sini; dan lelucon basi Brook sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku kesal, oke?"

"Yohohoho, nona-nona-" gelak kecil si tengkorak hidup, tak tertahankan. "Itu… yoho- lucu sekali, yohohoho…"

"Baik, Nami-swaaaaan!" Sanji memutar-mutarkan tubuh ramping dan elastisnya ke tempat Nami berada, dan lalu menawarkan gadis berambut jingga gelombang itu cemilan.

"Lupakan saja si bodoh itu. Franky aku akan menurunkan jangkar, kalau kau tak keberatan." tukas Zoro, berjalan ke dek atas juga.

"Tidak apa. Asal jangan patahkan lagi tuasnya."

"Aku tahu!" sahut Zoro, dengan wajah _angry comic_-nya.

"Intinya, ya Franky… Luffy itu sangat dekat dengan Vivi. Bisa jadi karena sifat mereka yang hampir-hampir mirip. Begitu 'deh." usai Usopp.

"Hmm, begitu."

"Kau penasaran, Franky?" Robin memangkukan lengannya satu sama lain, dan berdiri santai. "Bukankah itu cinta?"

Wanita berambut raven itu menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil dengan geli. "Aha!" seru Franky. "Akhirnya Luffy kita puber juga, hahahaha!"

Usopp 'pun ikut tertawa mendengar itu.

-o0o-

Sulit dipercaya. Ya. Luffy, 22 tahun, melewati **enam** rumah makan begitu saja dan terus berlari melintasi padang pasir menuju istana kerajaan di kota Alubarna. Di benak pria itu, sebelum kembali pergi berlayar, dia berniat untuk bertemu satu nakama-nya sekali lagi. Dan diam-diam, dia memang ingin mengajaknya ikut berpetualang juga.

Tapi, naas. Biarpun dia sudah dapat berpikir secara dewasa, ke-naif-annya belum berkembang sedikitpun. Luffy, tetaplah Luffy. Berpikir naïf bukanlah kekurangan, tapi satu kelebihan Luffy. Dia melihat satu masalah dari sisi positifnya, tapi dia hanya kurang peka terhadap dirinya sendiri; kalau mau jujur. Asalkan itu demi orang lain, dia tidak akan memperdulikan dirinya sendiri.

Kurang lebih begitulah Luffy di usia 22-nya.

Kedua kaki dan tangannya bergerak lincah memanjati dinding-dinding istana tanpa terlihat oleh siapapun. Dan, akhirnya ia sampai di satu jendela di lantai teratas bangunan istana.

Luffy mengintip ke seluruh sisi kamar dan langsung mendapati sosok berambut biru panjang membelakanginya. Gadis itu baru saja menutup almari pakaiannya, dan hendak keluar sebelum satu suara yang sudah tidak asing memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Vivi,"

Awalnya sang puteri mahkota tidak menyadari si pemuda sedikitpun, karena rambut si pria yang cukup panjang itu. Rambutnya menutupi kedua kuping, yang namun masih tercukur rapih di belakang kepala bagian bawah. Hampir saja Vivi berteriak minta bantuan penjaga, kalau saja cengiran super lebar itu tidak dikeluarkan Luffy. Belum lagi codet di bawah mata kiri itu.

Oh, luar biasa bahagia. Vivi menahan dengan begitu keras air matanya yang mengalir jatuh. Ia segera berlari, melompat, dan merangkul tubuh Luffy yang duduk di tepian jendela.

"Whoaaa, Vivi…! Kita bisa jatuh!"

Untunglah berkat tangan panjang Luffy—secara harfiah; mereka kembali ke dalam kamar dengan selamat. "Fyuuh, itu bahaya sekali Vivi…"

"Luffy-san!" Vivi melepas rangkulan eratnya. "Kapan kau sampai? Kenapa tiba-tiba 'sih? Aku belum menyiapkan apapun! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Yang lain dimana? Aduh, aku kangen dengan Chopper dan Nami-san. Zoro-san, Sanji-san, dan Usopp-san bagaimana keadaannya? Nico Robin juga. Oh, lalu kalian memiliki robot dan tengkorak hidup, bukan? Oh, itu pasti menarik!"

Senyuman lebar Vivi masih terbuka, dan kedua tangannya masih menggenggam pundak Luffy dengan riang; tapi si pemuda hanya bisa menyengir dan menatap balik wajah ayu Vivi. Perlahan, kerutan terbentuk di perbatasan kedua alis Luffy. Lalu kemudian matanya mulai menerawang seisi kamar, nampak begitu blank. "Emm, jawab yang mana dulu, ya Vivi?" tanyanya polos.

"Oh, ya ampun. Haha, maafkan aku Luffy-san… Haha, ini bodoh, aku terlalu senang malah membuatmu bingung." Vivi mendadak berubah malu, dan mengetuk kepalanya pelan dengan jari. "Ma-maaf, Luffy-san. Mari,"

Vivi membimbing Luffy ke teras kamar pribadinya, dan duduk bersantai di sana. Kanopi melindungi mereka dari sengatan sinar UV matahari, dan menciptakan kesan damai dimana angin kering padang pasir berhembus dengan hangat melewati kulit mereka berdua.

Luffy duduk di kursi santai yang sudah disediakan Vivi, dan selagi sang puteri mahkota menuangkan secangkir teh es dingin ke gelas si bajak laut, Luffy terus memperhatikan wajah Vivi.

"Kau semakin besar, Vivi." ujarnya, polos.

Mendengar itu, Vivi sedikit terkejut namun juga secara reflek tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja, Luffy-san. Aku sudah 21. Terakhir kali kita bertemu ketika aku 16, bukan? Silahkan." Vivi memberikan secangkir teh dingin kepada Luffy.

"Aa, terima kasih." si bajak laut langsung mengambil, menyeruputnya, dan "Mm, enak" sekali tenggak, ludes sudah teh tersebut.

"Ahaha, Luffy-san benar-benar seperti Luffy-san yang dulu," tidak tertahankan, Vivi kembali tertawa dengan manis.

Sesaat, Luffy yang masih menenggak sisa teh tersebut tenganga melihat tawa Vivi yang begitu menghanyutkan itu. Apa yang dilihat Luffy? Yang jelas, gelas di tangannya terjatuh, dan butuh sedikit usaha keras si bocah bertopi jerami untuk berhasil menangkapnya sebelum membanting ke lantai dan pecah berserakan.

Si pemuda meletakkan cangkir itu kembali di meja, dan menatap sang puteri mahkota. Luffy terus memperhatikannya sampai ia ragu-ragu membuka, "Vivi, ada yang aneh di wajah-Eh…!" kejut Luffy di akhiran dengan tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat, Luffy menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, takut kelepasan.

"Ya, ada apa, Luffy-san?"

_~Momentary Flashback~_

"_Luffy bodoh. Jangan sekali-sekali mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya pada wanita. Ketimbang kau menggunakan kalimat 'ada yang aneh di wajahmu, Nami'; seharusnya kau bisa lebih bijak lagi menggunakan 'wajahmu semakin cantik, Nami'. Ya, aku paham kau mengerti. Kau hanya kesulitan merangkai 'kata-kata yang kurang akrab' denganmu itu. Ingat Luffy, kau itu sudah menjadi seorang pria berumur 22 TAHUN. Astaga. 22 tahun, demi Tuhan, kau dengar? Kau harus lebih peka terhadap wanita!"_

_Sanji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan memperhatikan ekspresi bertanya-tanya Luffy yang nampak seperti akan meledak kapanpun juga. "Aa…" Luffy membuka mulutnya. "Wajahmu semakin cantik, Sanji…"_

"_Bukan aku! Tapi Nami-san, bodoh!" teriak Sanji histeris, disusul tawa kecil Usopp dan Robin yang berada di dekat Sanji memberikan kuliah pada Luffy._

"_Iya, tapi wajahmu juga berubah… lihat," Luffy menunjuk wajah si koki. "Janggutmu semakin lebat."_

"…_Itu dan ini lain, bodoh!"_

"_Iya, tapi maksudku 'kan memang ada yang berubah di wajah Nami dan Sanji," sahut balik Luffy, berusaha membela diri._

"_Baik, baik, Luffy. Kupikir bagaimanapun juga… kau tetap HARUS menggunakan instingmu seperti biasa. Ok, Luffy? Kau mengerti?"_

"_Ok." jawab Luffy mantap._

_Sanji mengeluarkan sepotong pisang, dan menggantungkannya di depan wajah Luffy. "Kau – akan – membangkitkan – instingmu – di – depan – Vivi, Luffy—"_

"_Iya—" ujar Luffy, dengan mata setengah sayu, mengikuti gerakan pisang. Di belakang hanya terdengar suara terkekeh Usopp dan Robin. Tapi tidak, seluruh tawa nakama mereka terdengar, minus Nami tentu saja._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Luffy-san?"

"Oh, ah... Vivi,"

"Ya,"

"Kau jadi semakin… dewasa,"

"Ahaha, tentu saja, Luffy-san. Kau juga," balas vivi, manis.

Luffy menggeleng pelan. "Bukan… Mm," Luffy menggerakkan matanya ke atas, dan nampak berpikir. Tidak lama, dia teringat akan sesuatu; bibirnya mengembang tak terkira, kelihatan begitu senang dan bangga berhasil menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Kau semakin cantik, Vivi!"

Cengiran Luffy belum kunjung memudar, dan kedua matanya memicing dengan raut yang sangat riang.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, kepulan uap seperti menguap dari kedua pipi merona Vivi. Sang puteri sendiri nampak kelabakan, iapun mengalihkan pandangan dari Luffy.

Dari dulu, sosok si kapten memang nampak selalu berkarisma. Hingga kini pun (yang walau masih nampak konyol), sifat alami Luffy itu belum menghilang sedikitpun dari dirinya. "L-Luffy-san… kenapa tiba-tiba begitu," ujarnya.

"Vivi! Siapa di sana!" terdengar hardikan dari arah pintu kamar Vivi. Kedua teman lama itu menoleh ke sana, dan dengan serta merta Vivi berdiri menghampirinya.

"Kohza, tunggu!" seru Vivi, kepada Kohza yang memegang senapan di kedua tangannya. "Ini Luffy-san. Kau ingat, 'kan?"

Pria itu masuk lebih dekat ke balkon, dan bertemu dengan sosok yang 5 tahun lalu menyelamatkan negeri ini. Luffy berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada si pria bercodet di kening dan menggunakan kaca mata itu. "Kohza," ujar Luffy, tersenyum.

Kohza melebarkan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan. "Luffy!" dia dengan serta merta memeluk tubuh Luffy yang relatif lebih kecil darinya.

Luffy 'pun membalas rangkulan itu. Begitu dilepas, Kohza memegang bahu Luffy. "Aku berharap memiliki waktu lebih untuk berterima kasih padamu dulu, kau tahu? Tapi sekarang kau datang setelah membuat kehebohan yang luar biasa di dunia luar sana."

"Ahaha," tawa Luffy. Tapi entah kenapa, tawa itu terasa begitu setengah hati. Ada yang lucu di sini, pikir Luffy dengan otak tumpulnya. Kohza, mantan tentara pemberontak, bukan? Kenapa dia bisa seenaknya masuk ke kamar Vivi. Aku juga 'sih, lanjut pikir Luffy. Apa dia bajak laut juga sekarang?

"Luffy-san," himbau Vivi, memecahkan keheningan si kapten bajak laut. "Ini Kohza, sahabat masa kecilku. Dan, suamiku."

Senyuman Luffy membeku. Cahaya seperti menghilang dari matanya untuk sepersekian getaran, seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti sekelebat.

Senyuman itu masih terpaku tanpa ekspresi berlebihan pada sosok Vivi. Napasnya seperti sesak sesaat sebelum dapat berkata lagi. Luffy memaksakan suaranya keluar namun terdengar sedikit serak. "Oh. Jadi Vivi sekarang sudah menjadi Ratu, ya?" tanyanya, datar.

"Iya sama dengan Luffy yang sudah menjadi Raja bajak laut, bukan?" jawab Vivi riang, merangkul lengan suaminya.

Kohza mengambil alih perhatian Luffy dengang mengundangnya makan malam di aula ruang makan istana. "Bagaimana, Luffy? Paduka Cobra dan Igaram pasti akan sangat senang menyambut kau dan rekan-rekanmu."

Baru pada saat inilah Luffy tersadar dari 'sengatan sekejap'-nya. "Boleh." sahutnya riang. "Teman-teman pasti akan sangat senang bertemu dengan Vivi lagi."

Luffy meninggalkan istana dengan berjalan kaki. Dia hanya merasa sedikit malas berlari dengan kedua kakinya. Untuk semenit mungkin, dia membalikkan wajahnya, dan menatap kediaman di belakangnya itu. Wajahnya biasa saja. Tapi, Luffy merasa ada yang aneh dengan dadanya.

~Thousand Sunny

"Teman-teman!" sorak Nami dari haluan utama. "Akan ada badai satu jam dari sekarang. Naikkan layar, dan turunkan jangkar! …Zoro, gerakkan bokong malasmu itu, cepat!" Zoro hanya bisa menggumam dan menyumpah kecil karena kena omel Nami lagi. Memang apanya yang salah membersihkan katana, dasar wanita.

"Baik, Nami-swaaaan!"

"Bukan kau, Sanji bodoh," celetuk Usopp.

Zoro terdiam sejenak, ketika telah selesai menurunkan jangkar dan bersiap turun ke dermaga bersama yang lainnya. Dia menatap di kejauhan, tempat awan hitam berkerumun.

"Oi, kepala landak, mau turun tidak?" tanya Sanji, sarkastik.

"Badai akan datang…"

Sanji mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap ke arah kota di kejauhan padang pasir sana. "…Badai?"

**Desert Rainstorm Continued to the next chapter soon**

-o0o-

Bingung mo nulis apa di sini, yang jelas aku mau minta maaf ke semuanya yang udah aku janjiin fic LuVi. Tapi jadinya malah abal gini, dengan diksi yang kurang dan korelasi kata2 yang kurang pas. Jujur aja, aku kurang puas dengan outcome kali ini...

Dan, ya, insting Zoro dan Sanji mulai bermain di akhiran tadi :D

Thanks for reading, and every critics and suggestions are very welcome :)


	2. The Tarot Shall Gives You the Directions

**ONE PIECE**

**DESERT RAINSTORM**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

Pairing: Luffy x Vivi, Kohza x Vivi

Disclaimer: Oda-kun #plakk (digampar gara2 sok seumur)

A/N: Emm, apa ya... Oh, Luffy biarpun lebih dewasa, hehe, dia tetep konyol 'kok. Oh, enjoy juga interaksi Zoro, Nami, Sanji, dan Robin di sini. No pairing intended 'kok.

enjoy

* * *

><p>Mata Luffy menerawang langit biru terik di atasnya. Kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah dia berjalan santai seperti ini di tengah gersangnya padang pasir. Dua pedagang yang menuju Alubarna menawarkan satu ekor unta secara cuma-cuma untuk ditunggangi, namun melirikpun tidak; Luffy terus saja melangkahkan kakinya dengan hening. Penasaran dengan kondisi Luffy, dua pedagang itu mengatakan padanya kalau unta itu benar-benar ikhlas dipinjamkan mereka. Dan mereka hanya meminta untuk meletakkannya saja di kandangnya di Nanohana. Tapi Luffy membalikkan wajahnya dan berkata 'Tidak apa. Panas seperti ini bukan masalah besar buatku.' Dia kembali berjalan, dan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut dengan raut yang meng-iba; takut-takut si bocah memakan stroberi padang pasir dan mengalami halusinasi.<p>

"_Luffy-san… ini suamiku."_ himbau Vivi dari ingatan Luffy. Suaranya terdengar begitu ceria, dan raut itu… bahagia sekali.

Luffy kini merundukkan kepalanya, dan bergumam kecil. "Suami itu… bukannya yang akan menemani perempuan seumur hidup mereka?" si bajak laut menggelengkan kepalanya; lalu memegangi bajunya pada bagian dada.

Sekali lagi dia mengangkat kepala hanya untuk disambut oleh ganasnya sinar matahari Arabasta yang membuat matanya sedikit berair…

-o0o-

Zoro berjalan memasuki bar yang ramai dari arah pintu masuk; dan lihat, dia kini sudah mengenakan pakaian padang pasirnya seperti dulu. Si koki pasti akan menertawakannya lagi; dengan penampilannya yang bak rampok padang pasir seperti ini. Oh, tapi lihatlah si mesum itu, pikir Zoro, jijik, pakaiannya benar-benar seperti warga kota baik-baik. "Dasar sial, dia memang sengaja memilihkan baju kami semua…" umpatnya pelan.

Zoro menelan gumpalan di tenggorokannya ketika melihat Robin yang duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi dari meja yang telah dipesankan Sanji. Si wanita kegelapan itu mengenakan pakaian penari Arabasta yang si keparat itu pilihkan! Yang benar saja, pikir si pendekar kritis! Dia mau membunuh semua orang di bar ini apa?

"Zoro," buka si wanita.

"…Robin, mana yang lain?" tanya Zoro, tidak menatap wanita itu sedikitpun.

Robin memberikan senyuman _mischief _favoritnya. "Fufufu, kalau kau mencari lelaki, mereka sedang bermain _games_ di ruangan sebelah. Kalau Nami dan Sanji…" Robin mengalihkan wajahnya ke bagian _reservation_. "Nami sedang merayu pemilik hotel, dan Sanji… fufufu, _menari_ seperti biasa di sebelahnya."

Zoro mengutuk keras tingkah Sanji di sebelah Nami itu. "…Dasar tidak tahu malu…" umpatnya emosi setengah mati, namun mengeluarkan rona merah _embarrassment _melihat hal itu. "…Akan kubunuh pria tak tahu malu itu,"

"Kau mau kemana?" lanjut tanya Robin.

"Memesan bir, bukan urusanmu!"

"Fufufu, kau punya _berry_?"

Zoro hanya terpaku di tempatnya, seolah berpikir dan menggeram. Dia lalu duduk di meja bartender, sambil mengumpat lagi. "Master… air putih."

xxx

Akhirnya Luffy sampai di Nanohana, dan melihat seluruh aktifitas yang begitu ramai di mukanya. Unta-unta berlalu lalang, dan beberapa bebek kendara (seperti Karu)'pun ikut melintasi Luffy.

Sesekali Luffy melihat-lihat seisi kedai yang berhamburan di jalanan utama, dan tidak sekali juga dia mencicipi daging bakar khas Nanohana. Hmm, dibakar terbalik, ujar Luffy, menjilati bibirnya. Bajak laut itu mengeluarkan 10 _berry _dari kantungnya, dan mencicipi satu potong daging tersebut. "Mwaa, enaknya!" serunya, dengan air liur berserakan kemana-mana. "Paman, aku minta 10 potong, ya!"

xxx

"Terracota, aku pakai gaun yang mana, ya?" tanya Vivi kepada istri Igaram itu.

"Hohoho, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat nona begitu bersemangat seperti ini." sontak balik wanita tersebut, sambil ikut memilihkan gaun-gaun cantik dari dalam almari untuk sang Ratu. "Pasti menyenangkan, ya nona Vivi?"

Sang Ratu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memberikan Terracota senyuman yang luar biasa gemilang. Vivi lalu memegang kedua tangan wanita itu. "Oh, Terracota, aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka semua." sontaknya, melonjak-lonjak kecil.

"Asal jangan tersangkut lagi saja di gaunmu, Vivi." sambut Kohza dari arah pintu _dress room _kerajaan.

Kali ini Vivi membalikkan wajahnya dengan raut merah memberang kepada suaminya. "Kohza, itu 'kan dulu! Dan kau benar-benar tidak sopan memasuki kamar selagi aku berganti pakaian?" Vivi menolakkan kedua tangan ke pinggangnya, dan mencebil ke suaminya.

Kohza melihat tubuh Vivi yang berlekuk dengan _lingerie _berwarna merah muda pucat terpasang dengan sangat apik pada tempatnya. Kohza hanya tergelak kecil, dan meminta maaf. "Aku hanya cemas kau akan merepotkan Terracota lagi, sayang." sahutnya, mendekatkan diri kepada Vivi.

"Oh, sama sekali tidak, tuan Kohza," sahut Terracota.

Hingga cukup dekat, Kohza merangkul tubuh Vivi dari belakang dan mencium sisi leher sebelah kanan si gadis. "Lihat dirimu," ujarnya, seraya mengarahkan Vivi ke cermin di depanya. "Siapa yang sangka gadis tomboy itu tumbuh secantik ini… di dalam pelukanku, yang paling penting."

Vivi merona. Ia mengalihkan muka dari tatapan sang suami, namun ia nampak begitu ingin membela dirinya sendiri. Naluri sedari kecil, rupanya. "Dan, coba lihat siapa yang berbicara demikian; ketua kelompok berandalan cilik?" ejeknya.

Kohza, Vivi, dan Teracota 'pun tertawa bersama.

Drap, drap, drap. Ah, langkah kaki ini, batin Vivi. Pasti Igaram. "Kohza!" sorak kepala pengawal itu.

Igaram memasuki kamar dengan langkah berderap bak ksatria gagah, dan menggetok kening Kohza dengan sisi tangan kanannya. Igaram nampak puas mendengar pekikan kecil si calon Raja Arabasta tersebut. "Itu sakit, Igaram…"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kohza! Coba kau lihat sedang apa nona Vivi sekarang!" serunya, melirik ke Vivi. Dia ternganga. "Aa…" ujarnya, cukup panjang dan… melongo melihat tubuh berlekuk Vivi. "Aa…"

Drap, drap, drap. Oh, satu lagi derap kaki yang terburu-buru ini… pasti milik ayah, batin Vivi lagi.

"Kohza! Igaram!" serunya dari pintu, dan langsung berjalan masuk dengan terburu-buru bagaikan gerombolan singa yang mengejar mangsa.

Begitu dekat dengan mereka berdua, sang Raja juga melancarkan serangan kedua sisi tangan ke kening dua pria tersebut. Mendengar rintihan Kohza dan Igaram, raja Cobra melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan puas. "Coba kalian lihat, sedang apa Vivi sekarang!" ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Vivi, dan sedihnya… ternganga juga. "Aa… ehhm,"

Terracota hanya bisa menepuk wajah, dan menyeretkan telapaknya di sana. "Oh, Tuhan." ujarnya. "Nona Vivi, kupikir seluruh gaun sangat cocok denganmu. 'Nah, persilahkan aku menyeret pria-pria memalukan ini dari kamarmu, ya. Silahkan gunakan waktumu sepuasmu, nona." usai Terracota, menarik kuping ketiga pria itu, dan menyeret mereka semua dari kamar.

Di luar kamar, Chaka dan Pell rupanya mendengar ribut-ribut dan tidak sengaja menemukan tiga pria itu diseret Terracota keluar kamar. "Er, Pell, aku pikir negeri kita ini tidak akan apa-apa dipimpin oleh nona Vivi seorang…"

Pell menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari, mendengar pernyataan Chaka barusan. "…Setuju."

xxx

Luffy menghabiskan sembilan potong daging itu dengan kilat sambil menikmati _window shopping _di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan kota Nanohana. Ada baju-baju khas negeri ini, ada juga yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris seperti gelang, kalung, anting, dan cincin dengan desain yang unik-unik. Luffy berjongkok di depan kedai perhiasan itu, dan melihat-lihat benda-benda berkilau itu dengan seksama.

"Hei, 'dik, kau suka? Ayo silahkan pilih!" seru si pedagang berjanggut lebat itu. "Cocok untuk teman, keluarga, dan pacar."

"Oo…" ujar Luffy, pendek. "Ini permata semua ya, paman?" lanjut tanyanya.

"Kau akan terkejut kalau permata-permata seperti safir, jamrud, dan rubi sangat mudah ditemukan di reruntuhan-reruntuhan di seluruh penjuru padang pasir negeri ini. Jujur saja, sebagai seorang pedagang yang dibutuhkan adalah sedikit usaha keras, dan metode rahasia penjualan. Hahahaha." ujar pedagang tersebut panjang lebar, begitu bangga akan koleksi-koleksinya.

"Oo…" sambut Luffy, pendek lagi. Ketika si pedagang menoleh ke calon pembeli lain, Luffy mengendus-enduskan cincin rubi di tangannya. Setelah itu, Luffy menjilat, dan menggigit permata pada cincin itu…

"Oi!" pedagang tersebut memberang dan memukul kepala Luffy dengan _megaphone _tradisional yang terbuat dari karton di tangannya. "Kenapa kau gigit-gigit, bocah!" omelnya, dengan raut _angry comic_.

Luffy, masih menjulurkan lidahnya, berkata "Ternyata asli, paman,"

Pedagang itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan congkak dan emosi. "Tentu saja. Pedagang Arabasta adalah pedagang paling jujur di seluruh penjuru bumi!"

Luffy tersenyum lebar. "Kau menarik, paman."

"Ops, maaf, aku sudah punya istri."

"Ya, dan kau sekaligus bodoh." potong Luffy, masih menyengir.

Pelipis bawah mata kanan pedagang itu bergerak-gerak, menahan emosinya. Namun dia berusaha berjiwa besar, dan menghela napasnya lagi. "Hei, bocah, kau bukan penduduk asli Arabasta, 'kan?"

"Iya. Aku cuma datang untuk menemui Vivi." jawab Luffy, spontan. Dia meletakkan gelang rubi itu, dan lantas mengambil satu cincin lain yang cukup menyita perhatiannya.

"Oh, Vivi, ya…?" lanjut si pedagang, meraba-raba janggutnya. "T-t-tunggu! V-Vivi… Yang Mulia ratu!"

"iya." ujar balik Luffy, masih memain-mainkan perhiasan itu di tangannya dan kemudian menerawangnya ke langit. "Yang Ratu itu… 'Wah, yang satu ini lucu juga. Warnanya bisa berubah-ubah!"

Ingus si pedagang meleber turun. "S-santai sekali kau, bocah… ehhm, kalo aku boleh tahu, kau ini siapanya Ratu?"

Kelihatan begitu penasaran dengan batu tujuh warna itu, si bocah sampai memutar-mutar badannya selagi berjongkok untuk menerawangkan cincin itu ke langit yang terik. Baru setelah mendapatkan posisi yang pas, ia menjawab, "Aku 'nakama'nya; Luffy… Monkey D. Luffy."

Jantung si pedagang seperti terceplak langsung di dadanya. Bola matanya juga seperti melompat keluar saat mendengar pernyataan itu. "M-m-m-memang aku sedikit curiga tadi… Codet di bawah mata kiri, dan bekas luka bakar di dada berbentuk tanda 'X', dan yang terpenting… 'topi jerami' itu." ujarnya, penuh kagum. "Ini hari yang luar biasa."

"Iya, ini hari yang luar biasa… terik." ujar Luffy, belum selesai memainkan barang unik di jari-jemarinya itu.

"Rahim?" ujar sapa seorang wanita dari dalam rumah. Rambutnya coklat sepunggung, dan mengenakan pakaian tradisional Arabasta untuk wanita pada umumnya. "Siapa itu?"

"Tuan Luffy -ini istriku, Jenna."

Luffy melihatnya sesaat, dan kembali menerawang cincin itu. "Halo, Jenna. Apa kabar?"

Si istri tiba-tiba berbisik kepada sang suami, dan si suami juga merespon dengan berbicara sedikit tentang siapakah Luffy itu sebenarnya. Akhirnya, si suami mengangguk, dan menghimbau Luffy.

"Tuan Luffy, istriku begitu tertarik untuk meramalmu dengan kartu tarot keahliannya. Tentu saja itu apabila kau tidak keberatan, pastinya."

"Kartu tarot?" terlukis ratusan tanda tanya di wajah Luffy saat ini. Dan hanya pada saat inilah yang benar-benar merebut perhatiannya dari cincin berwarna pelangi dan seluruh perhiasan-perhiasan unik itu.

xxx

"Tak kusangka kau bisa meleset dalam 'meramal', penyihir cuaca." ejek Zoro dengan cengiran congkaknya, dan lalu menenggak _brandy_ di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bilang keliru total! Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan temperatur suhu dan udara Dunia Baru; yang lebih mudah diterka seperti Grandline… malah jadi meleset." bela diri Nami, kembali memperhatikan cuaca di luar.

Sanji menghampiri Zoro, dan menyinggung paha si pendekar dengan dengkulnya berkali-kali; mengajak berkelahi. "Hoi, marimo, mumpung di luar cerah, ayo selesaikan secara jantan."

"Ergh… kau lagi—kau lagi, alis plintir! Aku tidak ingat berbicara denganmu barusan," sergah Zoro, sedikit menjauhkan diri.

"Kau menghina Nami-san, dan itu berarti kau meledekku juga!" jawabnya bengis, dengan wajah yang bengis juga. "Nee, Nami-san?"

Seketika Sanji berbalik menghadap ke Nami dengan wajah mesumnya, namun yang didapatinya adalah Nami yang menghadap ke arah berlawanan dan sedang sibuk membicarakan cuaca dengan Robin.

Si pendekar terkekeh pelan. Zoro kembali membalikkan badannya ke bartender dan memesan satu botol _brandy _lagi. "Kali ini kau kuampuni, marimo." ujar Sanji, memantikkan korek ke rokoknya. "Oh, ya. Tadi aku melihat marinir wanita berambut hitam itu… ia berkeliling kota sambil bergumam 'Roronoa, Roronoa…'."

Zoro menahan napasnya. Tidak mungkin, sumpah batinnya; Zoro semakin panik. "…Dan kau percaya bualanku?" potong Sanji. "Ckckck... dasar bocah." kali ini Sanji yang terkekeh kecil, meninggalkan Zoro dengan segala umpat dan wajah malunya di belakang.

xxx

"Oh, pemuda yang begitu tegar…"

Luffy mengangkat satu alis matanya, bertanya-tanya. "Kau melalui begitu banyak ini, ya…" wanita itu mengangkat satu kartu dengan gambar tengkorak bertuliskan 'XIII' di atasnya. "_'Death'._"

Luffy membuka mulutnya. "Sudah lama sekali. Hebat, kau bisa menebaknya, ya?"

"Aku selalu mengikuti kisahmu," sergah Rahim dari sudutan ruangan kedai kecilnya. Si istri lantas memplototinya, dan memberikan pesan melalui matanya seperti berkata 'kau lebih baik diam, atau lanjutkan saja dagangmu!'.

"Tuan Luffy," lanjut wanita separuh baya itu. "Kau ingin mengetahui masalahmu saat ini; aku sudah menyadarinya sedari tadi pertama kali bertemu pandang denganmu,"

"Boleh. Kalau bibi tidak keberatan."

"Silahkan diperhatikan; kalau kartu _'Death'_ yang melambangkan 'perjalanan lampau'mu ini kuletakkan ke dek paling bawah, satu kartu teratas berikutnya akan memberitahukan 'kisahmu' yang berikutnya." ujar wanita tersebut, tersenyum dan bersiap mengangkat kartu berikutnya. "_'Lovers'._"

"Hoo…" lanjut gubris Rahim. Dia memain-mainkan janggutnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran terhadap bocah di depannya. "Sang Raja bajak laut memiliki masalah cinta!" serunya, sedikit terbawa suasana.

"Aa… mm, lalu?" tanya Luffy, menggaruk kepalanya. Tidak mengerti, pastinya. Luffy tetaplah Luffy, bagaimanapun juga.

"Kau sedang jatuh hati dengan seseorang." wanita tersebut memberikan sebuah senyuman dewasa pada Luffy. "Siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kepada siapa kau jatuh hati, tuan Luffy si topi jerami?" tanya Karim, mewakilkan istrinya. "Nami si kucing maling? Nico Robin si anak kegelapan?"

Luffy menyentuhkan satu jari ke keningnya, dan berpikir menghadap langit-langit. "A—ku tidak yakin kalau itu Nami dan Robin, tapi,"

"Kami hanya berharap dapat membantu sang Raja bajak laut semampu kami-" lanjut sang istri. "-Hanya itu tujuan kami. Kami tidak akan memanfaatkanmu sedikitpun, tuan Luffy. Tentu saja kalau kau sedang tidak buru-buru menuju satu tempat,"

"Aku tidak tahu… tapi, Vivi," ujar Luffy, ragu-ragu. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh di dadaku saat melihat Vivi lagi…"

Si istri menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya; nampak sangat terkejut. Tangan lainnya masih memegang satu _deck _tarot dengan rapih. "K-kau sudah tahu bukan, tuan Luffy? Yang mulia Ratu sudah resmi menikah…"

Luffy menurunkan kepalanya dan menatap pasangan tersebut satu persatu. Dia lalu merunduk, menatap lantai dan tumpukan tarot itu. "…Iya. Aku sudah dengar dari Vivi tadi."

"Sayang," si suami menghampiri Jenna. Dia berlutut di dekat si istri dan mengusap punggungnya. "Topi jerami Luffy," lanjut Rahim, menatap Luffy dan menghirup napas panjang. "Sudah saatnya kami jujur, kupikir."

"…Iya, kupikir ada yang aneh dengan kalian. Kalian siapa sebenarnya?" tanya Luffy, akhirnya. Wajahnya diangkat dan ia mulai menatapi wajah mereka dengan lebih teliti lagi.

"Luffy si topi jerami, kami adalah mantan bajak laut 'kapur padang pasir'. Kami asli Arabasta, dan hati kami tergerak semenjak melihat aksimu sepanjang perjalanan kalian." jelas Rahim. "Aku dan istriku cukup sukses menjadi bajak laut; kami juga memiliki puluhan anak buah yang setia. Tapi kami berhenti. Kami berhenti begitu saja, ketika kau telah menjadi Raja bajak laut."

"Jadi kau, Rahim, mengincar 'itu' juga?"

Si pria menggeleng. "Tidak. Kebebasan." Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali. "Kami menginginkan hidup yang bebas; bebas bermimpi… seperti dirimu, tuan Luffy."

"Sepertiku?"

"Kau adalah manifestasi dari kata hidup yang 'bebas'! Melakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan, dan percaya pada mimpi, dan seluruh impian yang dapat diberikan _ibu alam_ ini!" Rahim mendadak dipenuhi akan semangat yang berapi-api. "tuan Luffy, kau adalah panutan kami." usainya, mengeratkan tangan di depan dada.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti? Kalian sudah temukan 'kebebasan' itu?" tanya Luffy, bingung.

Rahim mengangguk. Dia menunjuk dada Luffy. "Kau, tuan. Kaulah kebebasan kami—seluruh makhluk di penjuru samudera!"

Mata Luffy membesar menatap Rahim. Apa maksudnya?

"Kami mengidolakanmu, tuan Luffy." ujar Rahim, pelan.

"Biarkan kami membantumu sedikit saja." lanjut Jenna, dengan kedua mata yang berair. "Kau tidak bisa menanggung semua beban seorang diri, tuan Luffy. Itu… pasti begitu menyakitkan."

Luffy memejamkan kedua matanya, dan tersenyum seraya kembali menatap mereka berdua. "Kalian berdua orang yang terlalu baik. Aku percaya pada kalian."

"Mari kita lanjutkan, tuan Luffy." ujar Jenna. "Dua kartu teratas ini adalah apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang; mohon diperhatikan."

"Ok, akan kucoba."

Jenna menariknya, dan memperlihatkan kedua lembar kartu itu pada Luffy. "_'Tower' _dan_ 'Hangedman'_, tuan Luffy."

"Baik, apa maksudnya itu, Jenna?" tanya Luffy, tapi rasa penasarannya itu di potong oleh gambar unik yang diberikan satu kartu. "Haha, yang satu itu digantung terbalik, ya!"

"Dalam sebuah permainan _games _petualangan, di ujung menara di langit sana pasti tersimpan harta karun yang tak tertandingi nilainya. Nona Vivi, tuan Luffy, ada di atas menara ini. Namun, takdir _'Tower'_ bukanlah sebuah takdir yang mudah. Kau harus mengambil begitu banyak pilihan yang mungkin akan begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan _'Tower'_pun bukanlah bangunan yang kokoh. Pada zaman kuno, menara dibangun dengan landasan bahwa 'bangunan' ini ada untuk menerima serangan dari luar… dan tentu saja 'menara' bisa hancur; dari pengaruh luar, maupun dalam. Dengan kata lain, meski kau sudah berjuang, tuan, kau masih bisa gagal. Sedangkan_ 'Hangedman'_, tuan Luffy… ini mudah,"

"Mudah? Seperti apa?"

"Lupakan semuanya. Dan jalani hidupmu seperti semula—seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara kau dengan nona Vivi; kau tidak pernah menyukai dan jatuh hati kepada nona Vivi. Dan hubungan kalian hanya sebatas teman saja; dulu, sekarang, dan untuk masa depan. Kau hidup dengan menutup matamu, demi kebaikan bersama." Jenna menutup kedua matanya. "…Mudah, tapi menyakitkan, tuan,"

Luffy terduduk, dengan bola mata yang fokus kepada wanita itu dan kartu-kartunya. Dia nampak _shock. _Dua pilihan yang harus dipilihnya memilii resiko yang setimpal. Luffy berpikir ia sudah berkali-kali gagal di masa lalu. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika dia gagal menyelamatkan kakaknya; atau tidak, dia gagal mempertahankan kakaknya agar tetap hidup.

Kegagalan itu menyakitkan, bisik Luffy dalam hatinya.

Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan memantapkan keputusannya. Dia hanya tidak terbiasa berpikir terlalu dalam. Kepalanya sakit, pikirannya dan pemahamannya serasa buyar dan memburam. Luffy mengambil satu kartu dari tangan Jenna. "Aku ingin melihat _'akhir'_ melalui perjuangan." Dia membulatkan tekadnya untuk memanjat _'menara'_ itu walau berapapun tingginya, dan berusaha meraih _harta karun_ yang ditujukan untuknya seorang.

**Desert Rainstorm Continued to the next chapter 3 soon**

-o0o-

NOW, that Luffy that WE knew and adores! Not the fuckin emo one :b

Next chapter, apa yang akan Luffy lakukan berikutnya di istana kerajaan, ketika melihat kemesraan Vivi dan suaminya?

xxx

Yang mau saya tulis di sini adalah... err, thanks yang udah baca. Biarpun kalian langsung cabut XD

Eniwei, kritik aja klo emang mau kritik mah, ga usah dipendem-nanti yang di bawah yang keluar. Dibanding pujian, aku lebih suka kritik dan masukan yang membangun. Kenapa, karena aku ga bakalan tau kesalahanku di mana kalo cuma dipuji. Jadi, ga usah segan ato malu. Kita belajar 'kok...

Mau itu leluconya basi, garing, ato bahkan mungkin kurang,

ato ada yang OoC, Luffy-nya? berlebihan mungkin?

xxx

Btw, mood-ku sekarang lagi pengen naek sepeda ontel 'nih (Bodo amat! hahaha.)

Thanks for reading, Shimacrow H. F. Bunansa, signed out!


	3. Love Are Such a Splinter Cell, Luffy

**ONE PIECE**

**DESERT RAINSTORM**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

Pairing: Luffy x Vivi

Disclaimer: Copyright belong to Oda

A/N: Ok, without any further blabberings, let's... oh, ada yang lupa. Fic ini sudah sampai pada 150 Hits dan 80 Visitors! Woot! Keep 'em coming!

enjoy

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau boleh membawa cincin tujuh warna ini, tuan Luffy. Anggap ini jimat, atau oleh-oleh dari pertemuan kita; terserahmu." ujar Rahim, menyerahkan cincin yang sangat menarik perhatian Luffy tadi. "Perlu kau ketahui, tuan, seluruh dunia memiliki pandangan berbeda kepada bajak laut karena sepak terjangmu yang begitu bernilai artinya di masa lalu."<em>

"_Terima kasih… Rahim, dan Jenna juga." balas Luffy, menyadari tangannya dipaksa Rahim untuk terbuka. Pria itu menyelusupkan cincin yang sudah dirangkai dengan rangkaian tali rantai tembaga yang bersinar dalam kepalan Luffy. Sang Raja bajak laut mengangkat pandangannya. "Tapi ini bukan berarti kalian berkewajiban membantuku, bukan?"_

"_Tuan Luffy," Jenna memotong. "Kami berdua, dan seluruh kru kami di atas kapal 'kapur padang pasir' mengagumimu. Merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi kami untuk membantumu, dan melihatmu meraih impianmu."_

_Rahim menyelak. "Ohoho, kami tidak akan pernah bertanya sedikitpun mengenai 'One Piece'—harta legendaris kalian, para Raja," ujarnya, memainkan kedua jarinya di udara. "Tapi impianmu yang lain ada di sini, bukan, tuan Luffy?" usai Rahim, mengedipkan matanya._

"_Impianku…? maksud kalian…" Luffy ragu-ragu. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya, dan merunduk—menggenggam kalung-cincin itu dengan erat. "…Tapi, aku tidak bisa… Vivi, 'kan sudah…"_

"_Tuan Luffy," Jenna menempatkan satu tangannya di dada. Rautnya nampak sedikit risau, namun begitu yakin akan deteriminasinya terhadap sang Raja bajak laut. "Kami sama sekali tidak berusaha menghasutmu untuk merebut nona Vivi dari Tuan Kohza—kami sangat menghormati mereka berdua, lagipula. Tapi… kami hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik 'selalu' untukmu."_

"_Kau adalah sang 'Raja'!" unggah Rahim, melebarkan kedua tangannya. Dia tersenyum bangga akan pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang menggerakkan hatinya dahulu, pasca kehidupannya sebagai bajak laut di lautan. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sebaiknya saat ini."_

_Luffy menggeleng pelan, menimbulkan ekspresi dan raut yang sedikit melemah dari wajah pasangan suami istri tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu…" ujar Luffy, pelan. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan satu hal seperti ini dan serumit ini sebelumnya… kepalaku sakit. Tapi aku akan mencoba sebisaku," si kapten mengangkat kepalanya, dan memberikan senyuman lebarnya nan ramah. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan memanjat 'menara' itu, bukan?"_

_Luffy berlari menuju pintu rumah. Dan tepat sebelum keluar dari kediaman Rahim yang seadanya itu, Luffy membalikkan tubuhnya. "Rahim!" serunya. "Akan kujaga baik-baik cincin ini. Dan... semoga bayi itu lahir dengan selamat, Jenna. Selamat tinggal!"_

_Luffy melambaikan tangannya dengan cengiran super lebar yang memperlihatkan seluruh gigi-giginya yang putih. Dia langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah kerumunan kota, sampai akhirnya menghilang dengan cepat di keramaian pasar Nanohana._

_Rahim menghampiri istrinya yang sedikit tertegun, dan menyentuhkan tangannya di perut sang istri. Meskipun Rahim tahu istrinya hamil, tapi hal spesial ini baru diketahui mereka berdua saja. Tentu saja begitu, Jenna baru mengandung selama satu bulan, dan itu belum membuat banyak perbedaan yang mencolok pada tubuhnya. "Kepekaan dan instingnya memang nomor satu… 'sang Raja' kita itu." gelak Rahim pelan di sisi Jenna._

"_Memiliki sifat yang begitu hangat dan menyamankan, kurasa… Rahim, dia pasti memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan sang puteri…!" tiba-tiba Jenna meringis nyeri. Ia kemudian menyentuh perutnya dengan lembut. "…Apa umur satu bulan itu, sudah bisa menendang, Rahim?"_

_tiba-tiba Rahim meledak dalam tawa. "Sang Raja memang selalu membawa 'keajaiban' kemanapun dirinya berada! Bukan begitu, Jenna?" mendengar tawa kecil sepenuh hati sang istri, pasangan itu 'pun melaksanakan aktifitas mereka sehari-hari kembali._

xxx

"Yo, cowok!"

Luffy mengangkat kepalanya ke atas satu bangunan, dan melihat rekan robotnya melambaikan tangan. "Oh, Franky!"

Luffy menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan meraih sisi pegangan teras atas bangunan itu. "Mana yang lain?" tanyanya, ketika sudah mendarat.

"Yang lain di bawah… dasar manusia karet, masuk dari lantai dua." ujar si robot, kembali menenggak cola kesukaannya dan tersenyum tidak habis pikir. Melihat Luffy yang mulai berjalan masuk ruangan di dalam, dia menghimbau si kapten. "…Bagaimana si tuan puteri, kapten?"

Tubuh Luffy seperti tersengat kejutan listrik kecil. Lucunya, dia tidak pernah merasakan kejutan 'listrik' sedikitpun sebelumnya. "Oh… Vivi baik—sehat sekali malahan!" jawab Luffy dengan intonasi riang, sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Walau dia tidak membalikkan badannya, Luffy tidak lupa juga memberikan tawanya yang ramah.

"Yo…" sapa Luffy, menuruni tangga lantai dua. Yang merespon paling cepat dari sapaan Luffy itu adalah Nami.

Wanita itu berlari dengan cepat ke arah Luffy, dan dengan keuletan tangan yang bagaikan kilat, kalung-cincin pemberian Rahim dan Jenna itu sudah berada di tangan si kucing maling. "Waa! Cincin yang cantik sekali!"

"Chopper," bisik si hidung panjang kepada rekan dokternya.

Rusa remaja itu menodohkan kepalanya ke atas dan bertemu pandang dengan Usopp. "Ada apa, Usopp?"

"Perkataan Nami berikutnya pasti adalah 'Boleh buatku, 'kan Luffy? Dengan garansi kecantikanku'. Semacam itulah."

Chopper menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan berkuku mungilnya, seraya tertawa geli di balik itu.

"Boleh buatku, 'kan Luffy? Dengan garansi kecantikanku." rayu Nami seketika.

Di belakang, Usopp dan Chopper menepuk tangan satu sama lainnya, sambil menahan tawa geli mereka.

"Ah, Nami jangan!" seru Luffy, berusaha mengambilnya dari tangan Nami. "Itu… err, jimatku!" seru Luffy, kejar-kejaran dengan Nami. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi si manusia karet untuk mendapatkan perhiasan 'unik' miliknya kembali. Dengan segera, si kapten kembali mengalungkannya di leher. Cincin itu kembali menggantung dengan terjalin rantai tembaga mulus yang bersinar.

"Hee…" Nami memajukan wajahnya, penuh dengan ekspresi mencurigai Luffy. Ia mengusapkan tangannya pada dagu mulusnya. "Barang berharga, ya…? Kau bertemu dengan gadis cantik di jalan tadi, ya? Ayo ngaku!"

Luffy menggeleng pelan. Dia berjalan ke tengah teman-temannya, dan menenggak segelas air yang berada di meja Zoro dan Sanji. Setelah isi dari gelas itu dihabisi Luffy, ia kembali mengarahkan perhatian mereka pada rekan-rekannya. "Vivi dan ayahnya mengharapkan kehadiran kita sore ini di kediamannya. Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana bagaimana?" tanya Usopp, Chopper, dan Brook bersamaan, heran. Khusus si tengkorak hidup, nampak sedikit bersikeras dan suaranya juga sedikit meninggi daripada dua yang lain.

"Aku bertanya, kita terima undangan itu, 'kah?" tanya balik si kapten, berusaha memperjelas. Melihat ada sedikit yang aneh pada Luffy, Sanji hanya mengangkat alis matanya.

"Luffy, kupikir tidak ada salahnya kita menerima undangan itu. Kenapa memangnya?" seakan tak ada habisnya, si wakil kapten kini bertanya balik pada kaptennya. Zoro memakukan pandangannya pada Luffy, setelah menggeletakkan satu botol _brandy_ kosongdi depannya.

"Kecuali kau punya keputusan lain, Luffy," ujar Sanji, memainkan gelas berisi _cocktail_ dan batu es di mejanya. Wajahnya tertutup rambut pirangnya, dan tidak menatap Luffy sedikitpun. "Hm?"

Luffy berjalan ke arah pintu keluar hotel bar itu, sambil berkata "Oke. Kalau begitu, kita sebaiknya cepat. Kalau tidak salah, Karue sudah menunggu kita di perempatan jalan di luar." tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun, keganjilan ini menciptakan buah bibir diantara para nakama.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi." ujar Zoro, singkat. "Apapun itu," lanjut Sanji, tak memberikan jeda sedikitpun. "Ini ada hubungannya… dengan Vivi."

"Apa maksudmu, Sanji-kun? Vivi?" tanya Nami, sedikit cemas. Zoro masih menyilangkan tangannya, nampak berpikir. Dia kemudian berdiri, dan meraih botol _brandy_-nya.

"…Apapun itu, kita harus melihat kondisi Luffy dulu." ujar Robin akhirnya, mengundang anggukan setuju rekan-rekan yang lain.

Mereka berjalan keluar hotel dengan Nami yang bergumam 'untuk apa aku goda pemilik hotel tadi!', sebelum satu himbauan mengalihkan perhatian Zoro dan yang lainnya. "Maaf, tuan-tuan dan nona-nona. Tapi… tuan bersorban coklat itu belum membayar empat botol _brandy_-nya…"

Sanji berdecak. "Terkutuklah kau, marimo." ujarnya serius dan kesal, namun terdengar sedikit tawa kecil di akhirannya.

Nami juga tertawa dari sebelah Sanji; mereka berdua keluar bersama yang lainnya.

"Wa, oi! K-kalian berdua, tunggu!" seru Zoro, kelabakan. "Aku tidak punya uang… Grr, tapi Robin bilang dia yang akan membayarkannya tadi," bisik dan kutuknya, luar biasa pelan.

xxx

Karue rupanya sudah menunggu-nunggu mereka. Tapi, tunggu. Ada yang lain dengan penampilannya kali ini. Dia mengenakan dasi! Usopp membanyol kalau dia sudah diangkat oleh Vivi dan keluarganya sebagai 'pengantar khusus dan resmi'. Yang tertawa tentu saja cuma Chopper. Melihat ekspresi Luffy yang tak bergeming sedikitpun; itu mendiamkan Usopp seketika. "Hanya pencair suasana, 'kok," elak si _pinokio_, yang disusul gelengan kepala dan helaan napas Zoro, Nami, dan Sanji.

"Warrk!" teriak Karue. Tubuhnya semakin besar dibanding beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia menghampiri Luffy, dan si kapten mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Yo, Karue. Kau sehat?"

Dia mengangguk, dan sekali lagi bebek kesayangan Vivi itu berkoek. Karue nampak mencoba membimbing mereka semua keluar kota Nanohana. Chopper mengartikan perkataan Karue dengan segera. "Luffy, Karue bilang yang lain sudah menunggu di luar kota. Ayo kuantar, katanya."

Luffy tersenyum, mendengar itu. "Bagus sekali, Chopper. Ayo, Karue."

Rekan-rekan yang lain mengikuti Luffy dan Karue dari belakang. Usopp berbisik ke Robin, yang kebetulan berjalan di sebelahnya. "Robin… aku yakin, ada yang aneh dengan Luffy. _Mood_-nya seperti… berubah. Dia jadi dingin."

Mendengar itu, Robin tertawa kecil. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membantumu, Usopp. Dan, ya, aku juga merasakannya." ujar Robin, tidak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari si kapten. "Aku terus memperhatikan air mukanya sedari tadi, kau tahu…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya… dia nampak tidak tenang." ujar Robin, memangkukan kedua lengannya.

"Tidak tenang!" bisik Usopp, luar biasa tidak percaya akan pernyataan tersebut. "Dia jadi dingin… Luffy tiba-tiba berubah dingin, Robin."

Robin terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan Usopp kembali berjalan dengan lurus. Sesaat kemudian Robin menghela napasnya. "…Luffy tengah berpikir. Dia… berpikir keras."

Nakama yang lain mendengarnya. Zoro hanya memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Nami memberikan Luffy tatapan iba dari belakang. Sanji berdecak dan memantikkan korek pada rokok berikutnya. "Ck… demi Tuhan." umpatnya, namun dengan suara setengah berbisik. "Dia terlalu kebiasaan menyimpan masalahnya sendiri."

Franky menggaruk kepalanya di tengah keheranan dengan tangan robot raksasanya. "Hm, aku setuju." angguknya. "Walau kelihatan ceria di luar, dia selalu tenggelam dalam benaknya sendiri terkadang. Anak itu…"

"…Aku pikir aku punya lagu untuk merubah suasana hati Luffy-san." buka Brook, walau ragu-ragu.

Mendengar itu, Usopp menghela napas dan menepuk punggung sang musisi. "Haah, Brook… maaf, tapi kupikir kini waktu yang kurang tepat untuk bernyanyi, sobat." memberikan anggukan setuju, Brook menjawab 'aku rasa juga begitu, Usopp-san'.

"Aku hanya takut… Luffy sakit," ujar Chopper, sedikit bergetar kata-katanya.

"Oh, Chopper," hibur Nami. "Aku yakin, dia tidak akan apa-apa. Oke?" mendengar itu, Chopper juga mengangguk dan merasa sedikit tenang.

"Whoaaaa, buaya yang besar!" seru Luffy tiba-tiba dari depan mereka. Matanya berkilau penuh akan kekaguman yang tak terkira. "Seperti mobil balap!" setelah berteriak, diapun berlari dan menghilang ke balik tembok dari pandangan yang lainnya.

"…Ada yang bilang kalau kita terlalu serius memikirkan hal ini?" tanya Zoro tidak habis pikir, menggaruk keningnya dengan satu jari. Mendengar pertanyaan rekan pertama Luffy tersebut, rekan-rekan lainnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil dari balik napas mereka.

"Kwarrk!" seru Karue, memperkenalkan anggota pasukan Karue-nya. "Kwarrk, kwarrk, kwaaaarrrk!"

"Karue bilang sisa dua anggota Luffy yang lain bersediakah kalau naik _Formula Crocodile _saj-woaaaaa! Kereeen!" sorak Chopper tiba-tiba, ketika akhirnya melihat secara utuh bentuk buaya raksasa itu. Buaya itu memiliki beberapa fitur tambahan seperti jendela tempat nantinya penumpang duduk dan mengendarai di atas kepala, dan juga ekornya yang dipasangi _wind-brake_—benar-benar seperti kendaraan F1 yang sebenarnya.

Kini si dokter dan si kapten berdiri bersebelahan dan menatap buaya raksasa itu penuh ketakjuban dengan mata yang bersinar bagaikan mentari.

"Hoi, hoi. Maukah kalian menghentikan itu," ujar Zoro, menepuk kepala dua rekannya tersebut. "'Nah Karue, tolong antarkan kami, ya."

"Waarrk!" Karue dan anggota lainnya memberikan hormat tanda bersedia. Anggota topi jerami-pun menaiki bebek mereka masing-masing. Luffy yang belum selesai dengan kekaguman kekanakannya diangkat satu tangan Zoro untuk menunggangi Karue. Zoro sendiri menaiki Kentauros—bebek yang kerap kali ditungganginya dulu. Masih seperti dulu, Kentauros masih menggigit satu cerutu bermerk dari Northblue, dan sesekali menghisapnya. Sanji menunggangi Cowboy, si bebek yang mengenakan topi koboi dan nampak sering mengeluarkan kerlipan dari kaca mata modisnya. "Yo, apa kabarmu, koboi?" tanya Sanji, tersenyum ramah.

Nami menunggangi Bourboun Jr, si bebek yang mengenakan topi klasik. Usopp menunggangi Stomp, bebek yang mengenakan topi di kepalanya. Chopper menunggangi Hikoichi, bebek yang mengenakan topi khas nelayan, dan Brook menunggangi Ivan X, si bebek yang paling besar. Franky dan Robin harus sedikit mengalah karena Brook benar-benar ingin menaiki salah satu bebek super cepat itu; mereka mengendari _Formula Crocodile _itu untuk melintasi padang pasir.

"Aah~~aku cemburu dengan Franky dan Robin," keluh kesah Luffy, memanyunkan bibirnya dari atas Karue. "Pasti keren sekali kalo naik itu…"

"Hoi, hentikan gumamanmu, Luffy. Kita berangkat." Zoro memacu Kentauros, setelah kembali menepuk kepala Luffy.

xxx

Hari sudah memberikan senjakala-nya di hadapan para topi jerami. Tapi sedikit lagi mereka sampai di Alubarna. Bebek-bebek super ini sangat bisa diandalkan. Mereka berlari dengan begitu cepat. Entah itu perasaan mereka saja atau bukan, tapi Karue dan teman-temannya memang berlari lebih cepat dari beberapa tahun lalu. Sementara itu buaya yang dinaiki Robin dan Franky juga beralri dengan kencang. Walau dengan tubuh sebesar itu, kecepatannya juga hampir sebanding dengan para bebek.

Luffy beserta Karue masih berlari di depan yang lain. Sejauh ini, Karue 'lah yang terbaik. Keseimbangan, kegesitan, dan ketangkasan membuatnya sedikit lebih baik dari bebek yang lain. Luffy memangkukan kepalanya di atas topi rajutan Karue, dan merilekskan tubuhnya di sana. Walau merasakan guncangan karena kaki Karue yang terus menabrakkan pasir untuk berlari, namun itu bukan masalah besar untuk Luffy si 'manusia karet'.

Semakin dekat mereka dengan istana kerajaan, semakin sering juga Luffy menghela napasnya.

Akhirnya, para bebek dan buaya sampai di pekarangan istana. Seluruh topi jerami turun dari 'kendaraan' mereka masing-masing, dan langsung disambut oleh dua pengawal kerajaan, Chaka dan Pell.

"Selamat datang, para anggota bajak laut topi jerami." seru mereka berdua.

"Ah, kau… pria burung yang itu, 'kan?" tanya Luffy, setelah turun dari Karue dan sedikit memerhatikan wajah Pell. "Aku ingat Vivi bilang kalau kau terkena ledakan… ng, ledakan apa waktu itu?" tanya balik si kapten.

Mendengar itu, Pell hanya memberikan tawa ramahnya. "Syukurlah aku masih diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, tuan Luffy." ujarnya, membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Bisa bekerja sama denganmu membela negeri, suatu kebangaan tersendiri bagiku."

"Aa… tidak usah dipikirkan…" ujar Luffy, sedikit risih dengan situasi formil. Namun perhatiannya tidak bisa tenang sedari tadi. Dia terus celingak-celinguk ke balik Pell dan Chaka, jauh ke dalam istana sana. Apa yang membuatnya begitu risih seperti ini.

"Oh, maafkan kami, tuan Luffy." Chaka menyadari itu. "Mari, silahkan masuk, tamu-tamu terhormat kami sekalian."

Seluruh anggota berjalan serempak dan memasuki aula istana. Mereka mendapat sambutan dari seluruh pelayan, baik yang perempuan maupun pria. Tentu saja Sanji mulai keliyengan sendiri melihat begitu banyak wanita cantik di seluruh penjuru istana. "Ah, aku tidak sabar melihat betapa cantiknya tuan puteri negeri yang sangat berbahagia ini." ujarnya dengan mata berbentuk hati-yang-hanya-dirinya-yang-mampu-membuat-itu.

"Sudah mau mulai beraksi, ya, Sanji-kun?" ketus Nami, jutek dengan nada bermain-main.

"Mungkin kau akan bahagia kalau kami tinggalkan di sini, koki." susul Zoro.

"Oh, maaf saja tukang tidur. Siapa yang akan menyiapkan makanan penuh gizi untuk Nami-san dan Robin-chan nantinya, ha? Kau? Tolong, jangan membuatku tertawa sampai mengompol." respon balik Sanji… yang merupakan sinyal berkibarnya bendera peperangan.

Mereka sudah hampir adu mulut dengan ricuh, hingga satu suara lembut yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Zoro dan membuat Sanji ternganga ketika melihat sosok yang menghimbau mereka semua.

"Vivi-chan!" seru Nami, merespon panggilan Vivi. Dengan serta merta, Nami berlari menuju gadis yang lebih muda itu dan memeluknya dengan erat di aula utama yang begitu luas diameter langit-langitnya ini.

Rambut biru yang begitu nampak lembut tertiup-tiup angin senja yang menerpa dengan kesejukan tiada duanya. Para lelaki terpaku di tempatnya, tidak terkecuali Zoro yang begitu tersadar (dengan cepat) langsung melancarkan kerongkongannya sebagai alibi.

Pakaian kemahkotaan Vivi begitu cantik dan nampak anggun. Rambutnya dibanding dibiarkan tergerai seperti saat perpisahan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu, kini Vivi menguncir kuda-kan rambutnya seperti saat-saat petualangannya dulu bersama bajak laut topi jerami. Ratu timur tengah yang cantik dan anggun dengan rupa ayu dan bibir yang lembut nan sensual, hanya itu yang terpikir oleh para pria di kru ini.

Dibanding Sanji yang hampir meleleh menjadi bubur; yang cukup mengejutkan—dan walau luput dari perhatian rekan-rekannya, Luffy anehnya terdiam seribu bahasa menatap Vivi untuk kali keduanya hari ini. Seolah keceriaan dan keramaian sifatnya dicuri seseorang atau sesuatu dan dibawa ke suatu tempat untuk disembunyikan.

"Hoi, Luffy!" seru Sanji dari kejauhan. "Kau melamun? Ayo kemari!"

"…Iya," jawab Luffy datar, mengikuti arah Sanji menghimbaunya.

Monkey D. Luffy, pria dengan keberanian tanpa batas. Untuk satu atau dua alasan yang begitu spesifik dan saling berketerkaitan membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. Secara pribadi, dia takut akan ini. Dia tidak pernah berada di situasi seperti ini selama 22 tahun dirinya hidup. Tidak sekalipun semenjak kakeknya mambuangnya ke dalam hutan, jurang, dan bahkan menerbangkannya ke langit. Dia tidak gentar menghadapi seluruh 'siksaan-siksaan' itu. Tentu saja 'menangis' tidak dihitung.

Perut Luffy terasa meliliti figur langsingnya, dan seluruh isinya seolah dikocok oleh lambung, dimana ususnya serasa menari salsa dengan ramainya. Dia merasakan sedikit mual; ketika menyadari perasaan ini. Matanya sedikit berair oleh rasa muak.

Kenapa, batin Luffy, ketika ada satu orang yang sangat menarik perhatianku… rupanya wanita itu sudah dimiliki pria lain.

Dia bukanlah Sanji yang biasa bermain mata dengan semua gadis di seluruh penjuru dan belahan dunia. Dia juga bukan Zoro yang bisa tenang dan yakin akan keteguhan jalan Bushido-nya. Dia juga bukan Usopp yang memiliki seorang wanita yang sangat menunggunya di kampungnya.

Dia hanya seorang Luffy… pria polos yang tidak pernah mengenal rasa 'ketertarikan' terhadap lawan jenisnya sebelum ini. Siapa itu wanita? Atau lebih tepatnya… Apa itu wanita?

Dia melihat segalanya dengan sudut pandang yang 'seimbang'. Ia memanjakan pandangan dari sudut dan seluruh sisi matanya bahwa semua yang ada di dunia ini berada dalam satu equilibrium yang seimbang dan tidak berbeda sama sekali. Itulah yang membuatnya begitu dekat dengan seluruh orang di dunia; dari orang yang mengaguminya, tertarik, dan bahkan sampai para wanita yang dibuat jatuh cinta tanpa disadarinya sedikitpun.

Luffy berjalan di dalam pusaran pikiran tak berujung benaknya. Di ujung meja makan, dia melihat sosok Vivi dan Kohza yang duduk bersebelahan, dan beberapa pandang mata yang menatapnya. Vivi dan Kohza dengan tatapan penuh akan harapan akan kehadiran mereka semua; tatapan tak beremosi nan tenang Zoro pada Luffy; sampai sisi pandang Sanji yang sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika menatap Luffy.

Luffy hanya mencuatkan senyuman lebar tak terkalahkannya, dan memberikan kilau serta daya tarik wajah _innocent_-nya pada mereka semua yang ada di aula makan ini. "Hai, Vivi."

**Desert Rainstorm Continued to the next chapter 4 soon**

-o0o-

Luffy tetap polos, tapi maukah kalian mengampuninya? Karena bagaimanapun juga dia hanyalah seorang remaja/pria yang memiliki harapan tinggi akan impian dan petualangannya. Mengingat dia mengalami masa kanak-kanak yang cukup keras, seperti pelatihan dengan Garp, dia mungkin agak sulit berkenalan dengan gadis seumurannya.

Di sini aku cuma berniat membuat Luffy nampak seperti sebagaimana Luffy adanya jika berurusan dengan wanita dan sadar akan keberadaan 'mereka' yang berbeda dengan pria.

Aku ga bakalan nulis di sinikenapa aku begitu meng-adore-kan pairing LuVi ini, karena itu gak bakalan ada habisnya-belum lagi para fans pairing lain. Tapi aku cuma menulis apa yang ingin aku tulis. Dengan gayaku, yang terpenting. PM selalu terbuka, dan akan kubalas begitu sempat apabila ada kritik (yea, kritik), saran dan masukan.

Kalau kalian menghargai itu, bagus, Karena aku juga menghargai kebebasan rabid-pairing lain.

xxx

Next on!

Luffy tiba-tiba merasa 'panas' dengan 'semua' di depannya. Dia memisahkan diri, dan mendapati Vivi menemuinya empat mata-wajah ke wajah, dan hati ke hati (hopefully).

Emm, mengenai klimaksnya... mungkin masih dua atau tiga chapter lagi, ya. Ga usah buru-buru, karena takkan lari gunung dikejar #plakk! (makin ngaco)

Pojok Review-in Reviews

Ch1:

Aquilla: Aku lebih suka nyebutnya bukan triangle. Karena Luffy dateng telat, keburu diembat ma Kohza 'deh T^T And yup, Luffy-nya jadi agak dewasa 'sih, dikit tapi. haha

KoroCorona: Eh, kalo Vivi dah nikah ma Kohza? Menurutku ya... emm, masih rahasia perusahaan denk, hehe

Jecht's Broken Heart: wakwakwka, kalo pake daging nanti malah langsung ditelen sama tangan Sanji sekalian 'dah

Shiramizu: Salam kenal juga Shira. Kalo masi penasaran sama sosok Luffy di sini, gambarnya dah aku post kok di forum. Ato liat aj di DA-ku :) Makasi fave-nya

Ch2:

KoroCorona: Yup dia puber, dan fic-nya makin interesting kok makin ke depan... semoga :D

Jecht's Broken Heart: 'Buka' di sana maksudnya buka pembicaraan. Ini namanya penghematan kata dalam istilah sastra, agar tidak terjadi pemborosan kata. Thank u, ZoNaSan interactions emang menarik, nonetheless kok. Yup, motif kedua orang itu menurutku udah ketauan dengan jelas ya. Mereka cuma mau membantu Luffy. Walau mereka gak kenal dengan baik, tapi seluruh orang di dunia tau pengorbanan2 apa aja yg udah dilakukan Luffy di masa lalu. Yep, he is idiotic as ever as always.

Jarut (Anonym): Dude, aku pikir dah banyak LuNa di FOPI. Silahkan berkunjung ke fic2 mereka, ya :)

Thanks for reading, Shimacrow H. F. Bunansa, signed out!


	4. A Pretty Spot Where Stars Awatching You

Disclaimer: Hahaha, Oda ternyata bisa sakit juga, ya? Makanya jangan buat Nami n Robin terlalu sekseh. (Psst psst, buatin yang lebih hot dunk #mesum)

ONE PIECE

Desert Rainstorm

Chapter 4

Pairing: Luffy x Vivi

A/N: Oke, sori lama apdetnya ya. Permintaan maaf dan alasan ada di bawah fic. Enjoy your read, and don't forget to RR & CC.

F, yeah!

* * *

><p>Ramalan Nami untuk pertama kalinya meleset begitu jauh. Instingnya yang begitu diandalkan saat di Dunia Baru seolah seperti diuji dan parahnya lagi ia merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh lautan awal Grandline ini. Tapi, sudahlah, batin Nami seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Bukan masalah besar, 'kok.<p>

Setelah memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela aula makan, Nami meneruskan obrolannya dengan paduka Cobra dan juga Vivi.

Di sisi lain meja, Robin nampak berbincang-bincang dengan Igaram juga Pell yang duduk di sebelah kepala tentara kerajaan tersebut. Wajah Igaram dan Pell begitu dibuat terkejut-kejut oleh pernyataan Robin. Walau Igaram tahu dirinya sebenarnya diselamatkan oleh Robin, tapi penyerangan terhadap Pell itu begitu parah melukai diri pria tersebut. Tapi sang ksatria kerajaan tersebut mengangguk mengerti akan alasan Robin sebenarnya melakukan hal tersebut.

Zoro juga nampak bercakap-cakap dengan Chaka mengenai keadaan negeri ini sekarang. Sementara Sanji dan Brook membicarakan soal hidangan dan menu bersama Terracota.

Di sudut lain Usopp, Chopper, dan Franky membicarakan mengenai berbagai macam barang-barang; mengenai perlengkapan tempur, perkakas-perkakas tradisional Arabasta yang kebetulan Kohza sangat lihai di bidang-bidang tersebut.

Apabila ditilik sedikit arah kepala ke satu bangku di sudut meja, kita bisa melihat sang Raja bajak laut duduk seorang diri. Matanya tertuju pada sepiring hidangan di muka mejanya. Apabila seseorang pernah bertemu dengan Luffy, pikiran pertama yang muncul dari dalam palung benak mereka adalah 'hey, ini Luffy si pemakan besar'.

Sepertinya itu sudah 'sedikit' tidak berlaku lagi sekarang.

Setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Semuanya begitu diikat oleh obrolan meriah mereka masing-masing, kecuali dua orang. Luffy dan Vivi. Walau kedua telinga dan pikirannya tertuju pada topik pembicaraan antara Nami dan ayahandanya, kedua matanya terpaku hanya pada sosok gondrong Luffy yang terus memain-mainkan sendok dan garpu di tangannya. Vivi terus memperhatikan Luffy yang seperti itu. Ia lalu menilikkan kepalanya, merasa heran. Vivi memangkukan satu lengannya di meja, dan berpikir menatap langit-langit aula makan malam kerajaan. Apa Luffy-san pernah seperti ini dulu? pikirnya bertanya-tanya. 'Sudah dari tadi siang aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain dari Luffy-san. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Matanya sedikit menajam, dan rambutnya jadi sedikit mirip seperti Ace-san, kakaknya. Lalu tubuhnya lebih tinggi, dan suaranya menjadi sedikit lebih tegas.' Vivi menyentuhkan jari telunjuk rampingnya ke arah keningnya. Ia lalu kembali menatap mantan kapten-nya tersebut.

Napas Vivi tersedak. Kedua mata _onyx _Luffy terfokus pada kedua _Deepsea Marine _milik vivi. Dua orang tersebut memalingkan mata mereka begitu tertangkap basah satu sama lainnya.

Vivi kembali berpura-pura tenggelam dalam topik pembicaraan Nami, dan sekali lagi mencuri pandangannya ke arah Luffy yang masih membuang tatapannya. '…sekarang jelas. Ada yang aneh dengan Luffy-san.'

Vivi menyenderkan dirinya di kursi mewah miliknya dan melirikkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Semua sedang sibuk dengan bincang-bincang mereka. Vivi menghirup cukup oksigen dengan perlahan, dan menghembuskan napasnya keluar.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan melintasi semuanya menuju kursi di sebelah Luffy. "Luffy-san," ujar Vivi, memiringkan pandangannya untuk melihat pria bermantel merah tersebut.

"Oh, hei Vivi,"

"Bagaimana masakannya? Kau suka?"

Luffy mengangkat kedua alis matanya. Dia kemudian mengarahkan pandangan ke hidangannya yang masih belum berkurang sedikitpun. "Atau kau ingin mencoba hidangan yang lainnya?" lanjut tanya Vivi, duduk di sebelah Luffy.

Luffy membuang tatapannya dari Vivi, dan tersenyum kecut. "Maaf, aku…" pikir. Pikir jawaban yang tepat, batin Luffy, meneteskan sedikit keringat dari sisi pipinya. "Aku sehabis makan puluhan daging di pasar Nanohana, jadi,"

Vivi mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Oh…maaf Luffy-san. Kami tidak tahu itu. Kalau memang begitu, seharusnya kami menjamumu ketika kau mendatangiku siang tadi."

Luffy memberanikan dirinya menatap wajah Vivi. "Tidak perlu begitu. Aku juga…tidak bisa selalu menjadi Luffy yang dulu. Bukan begitu?" agak sedikit canggung, pikir Luffy. Dia sedikit kelabakan ketika menatap wajah gemilang dan berkilauan milik Vivi. Dari sana Luffy seperti melihat suatu entitas yang lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa.

Ketika kecil dulu Luffy, Ace dan Sabo kerap kali membicarakan satu topik bertemakan 'Malaikat'. Mereka bertiga setuju kalau sosok malaikat itu pasti tampan. Tapi muncul pertanyaan dari Sabo, 'bagaimana kalau malaikat itu ada yang wanita?'. Ace langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan memejamkan mata seraya mendongakkan dagunya, 'Sabo bodoh. Sudah tentu ia cantik sekali.'

Luffy kecil hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. 'Apa yang kalian bicarakan, 'sih?'

Dahulu, Luffy memang tidak mengerti dengan sosok brillian yang memancarkan sinar memukau ke hadapan para lelaki. Dan disini, akhirnya dia duduk menatap keindahan itu untuk kali keduanya.

Sendok dan garpu di tangan Luffy terjatuh ke atas piring hidangan miliknya. Luffy lalu memicingkan kedua matanya, mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi. "Maaf, Vivi. Aku harus…" dia menunjukkan jempolnya ke arah taman; Vivi melihat arah tunjukan itu, dan Luffy menarik diri dari semuanya.

Vivi terdiam, ditinggalkan oleh mantan kaptennya. Ia kembali menghembuskan napasnya sekali lagi. Matanya tertuju kepada kedua tangan yang saling memagut di atas gaun bagian pahanya, memandang dua kepalannya dengan tatapan kosong. 'Ada sesuatu yang meleset di sini. Apakah aku tahu apa itu? Apakah aku menyadari masalahnya? Hanya satu yang kutahu dengan jelas… Luffy-san menjauhiku.'

-o0o-

"Menginaplah di sini untuk beberapa hari. Kami semua dengan senang hati akan melayani kalian semua." tawar sang paduka Cobra dengan hangat.

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan santai yang ukurannya begitu megah, belum lagi dengan segala kemewahannya. Patung-patung, dan guci-guci kuno menghiasi ruangan ini. Lampu gantung yang antik, dan dapat dikenali sebagai satu karya agung tradisional Arabasta menggantung dengan tenang bak air tak beriak di danau yang hening.

Zoro mendengar tawaran itu dari sofa tamu, dan tersenyum ramah. "Itu tawaran yang sangat menarik, raja. Tapi, kami tidak bisa menentukan apapun tanpa seijin kapten kami-"

"Zoro, kau selalu membosankan seperti biasanya." potong Nami, jutek. "Tentu saja, paduka. Kami akan dengan sangat senang hati menetap di sini."

"Tambah satu suara." lanjut Sanji, tersenyum jahil ke arah Zoro. "2 – 1."

Usopp mengangkat tangannya. "3 – 1."

Zoro semakin gerah dengan kekeras kepalaan nakamanya. Dia lalu menatap sisa rekan-rekannya yang lain. Wajah memelas Chopper dan Brook, juga wajah tak mau tahu Franky serta Robin.

Walau kesal, akhirnya Zoro mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Ok. Kalian menang." ujarnya, menyerah. "Tapi, tidak sampai Luffy mengatakan sesuatu."

"Itu sama saja namanya, bodoh." ujar Sanji dan Nami bersamaan.

Zoro mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mana kutahu. Tapi, yang jelas kalian dapat tambahan satu poin dariku."

Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan ringan mereka, tidak sampai sang Raja menanyakan keberadaan kapten bajak laut mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Luffy-kun?" tanya paduka Cobra.

"Oh, ya. Aku juga tidak melihatnya sedari tadi." susul Kohza, dari sebelah istrinya. "Kau tahu, Vivi?"

Seluruh mata kini terfokus pada puteri mahkota si calon Ratu kerajaan. Dan membutuhkan beberapa detik bagi Vivi untuk tersadar dari lamuanannya. Begitu diguncang oleh Kohza, ia membalas. "Eh, apa? Ada apa?"

"Vivi, kau lihat Luffy?" tanya Zoro.

Kedua mata Vivi menerawang sekelilingnya. "…aku tidak tahu. Tapi, tadi Luffy-san bilang ia akan ke sana." Vivi menunjuk pekarangan kerajaan, dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu kemananya…"

"Oh, Vivi-chan," ujar Sanji, merasakan raut sedih Vivi. "Tidak perlu kecewa seperti itu. Luffy akan baik-baik saja, 'kok."

-o0o-

Luffy masih berjalan tak tentu arah di pekarangan kerajaan. Kedua tangannya beristirahat di belakang kepala santainya. Sudah lama sekali, pikir si pria, melihat langit malam Arabasta seperti ini. Walau dia tidak membicarakannya, Luffy mengidolakan langit malam kerajaan ini. Apabila langitnya cerah, Luffy mendeskripsikan bintang-bintang tersebut 'berserakan tak beraturan'. Bukan berarti Luffy sengaja menggunakan makna ironi di dalam kalimatnya—lagipula dia tidak tahu apa itu ironi, tapi kalau Luffy mau jujur (dan lebih pandai dalam berkata-kata) dia akan lebih bijak menyebut langit ini 'begitu indah dan cantik'.

Apa yang bisa Luffy lakukan? Sejauh matanya menatap, dan kepalanya mendongak ke langit, miliaran benda angkasa itu menyambut pandangannya dengan hangat. Bintang yang satu berwarna putih, dan yang lainnya berwarna merah, biru, hijau, jingga, dan lain-lain.

Tapi, dasar Luffy, dia tidak pernah mau ambil pusing bagaimana bisa begitu. Dia hanya menikmatinya saja. Perasaan tenang dan menghanyutkan ini.

Luffy berjalan ke bangku tumpukan batang pohon yang nampak sudah tergeletak cukup lama di tempatnya. Dia menaikkan bokongnya ke atas susunan pohon itu, dan kembali menatap langit.

"Kau suka?"

Di kejauhan dekat bangunan utama istana kerajaan, Luffy melihat satu sosok dengan pakaian serba putih.

"Begitulah," jawab Luffy, santai dan kembali menikmati langit di atasnya.

"Langit malam yang cerah dan cantik ini—di mana bulan bersinar tidak terang juga tidak redup; tuan puteri Vivi sangat menyukainya," lanjut pria bersorban putih itu. "Tidak heran kalau langit kami memiliki pengagum yang lainnya."

Luffy terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak ke dalam, Luffy-kun? Tidak kedinginan?" Luffy menggeleng pelan, dan Pell melanjutkan kata-katanya seraya duduk di sebelah pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Tidak ingin bertemu dengan…nona Vivi lagi?"

Kali ini Luffy menolehkan kepalanya pada Pell. "Eh?"

Pell membalas tatapan Luffy. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa detik, sebelum Pell meledak dalam tawa. "Aku hanya bercanda!"

"…aku tidak tahu kau bisa bercanda?"

"Ya, sudah. Itu hanya sebuah saran yang bersahabat dariku." ujar Pell, berdiri dengan sempurna. Dia mulai berjalan namun berhenti tidak cukup jauh dari posisi Luffy duduk. "Luffy-kun,"

"Mm?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau nona Vivi selalu membicarakan dirimu dulu?"

Mulut Luffy sedikit terbuka, dan menaikkan satu alis matanya. "Begitu ceria, riang, dan begitu percaya terhadap dirimu. Seolah dunia ini isinya hanya Luffy, Luffy dan Luffy—yaah, itu sangat mengerikan menurutku." Pell lalu sedikit merundukkan kepalanya. "Itu semua sebelum ia…menikah."

"…aku tidak mengerti…" ujar Luffy.

Pell mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan menghela napas. "Kalau mau jujur…aku juga tidak mengerti, Luffy-kun."

Pria itu kembali berbalik, dan menatap Luffy. "Batang-batang pohon yang kau duduki itu adalah tempat favorit nona Vivi di istana. Dia selalu datang ke sini untuk bersantai, berkhayal, mengukir memori-memori yang telah lewat dan menikmati bintang-bintang seperti kau saat ini." Pell mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit malam yang terang akan bintang. "Dia juga sering menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku di sini."

Pell memberikan satu senyuman datar terakhir, dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Luffy dengan ratusan tanda tanya terlukis di wajahnya.

Luffy merunduk, menatap batangan-batangan pohon dan tanah berumput pekarangan istana. "…kalau memang begitu, Vivi, lalu kenapa…?" pemuda bercodet itu mengarahkan genggaman kedua tangannya ke rambut dan menutupi wajahnya dibalik rambut _shaggy_ _ebony_-nya.

-o0o-

"Selamat tidur, Karue," Vivi mengusap kepala bebek kepercayaannya di sisi kasurnya. Vivi sudah menukar gaun-nya dengan piyama manisnya yang berwarna biru langit dengan corak-corak putih menyerupai awan. Setelah dibalas satu koek-an oleh Karue, Vivi berjalan memuar menuju kasurnya. Saat ini Kohza sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Yuba, kota mata air. Ia berniat menjemput Toto, ayahnya untuk bertemu dengan kru topi jerami. Vivi juga berharap kalau ayah mertuanya bisa menemui mereka sekali lagi. Besok pagi, paman pasti sampai, sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang.

Ketika Vivi berniat memanjatkan dirinya ke atas kasur, ia teringat akan Luffy yang belum kunjung kembali dari 'aku harus…'-nya tadi. 'Aku harus' apakah itu, Luffy-san? Apa memang benar kau menghindari diriku? Tapi kenapa, kenapa harus seperti ini pertemuan kita setelah sekian lama?

Vivi menghampiri tepian jendela kamarny, dan ia kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya dalam satu-dua kali hembusan napas. Ia menikmati langit malam dengan penuh khusyuk, memandangi setiap sudut langit yang dapat tertangkap kedua matanya yang bersinar akan cahaya bintang. "…oh, bintang. Katakan padaku, dimanakah Luffy-san saat ini…"

Sepertinya permohonan gadis itu langsung dikabulkan dengan segera.

Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke kasur, di tepian matanya ia menyadari ada sesosok orang di bawah sana. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat satu sosok di bangku pohon favoritnya di taman. Senyuman itu berubah menjadi cengiran kegirangan anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah dari ayahnya.

Vivi dengan segera mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda kesukaannya, memompa napasnya menuju lantai terbawah dan memutar larinya menuju taman belakang.

Begitu melihat siluet merah itu, Vivi mengendap-endap mendekati si pria dari belakang. Sifat alami masa kecilnya yang cukup dibilang jahil kembali ke permukaan. Luffy tidak merasakan apa-apa, karena ia begitu terpaku pada pikirannya.

Vivi mengarahkan kedua telapaknya ke kedua mata Luffy dan menutupnya dengan tiba-tiba. Vivi langsung mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar seperti suara pria. "COBA TEBAK SIAPA INI?"

"Eh?"

"SIAPA, COBA…?"

"…'kok malah main tebak-tebakkan?" tanya Luffy, yang mengangkat alis matanya kalau saja tidak terhalang tangan lembut Vivi.

Luffy dengan sigap menggenggam lengan penyerangnya dan menarik tubuh mungil si gadis ke depan dirinya terduduk. Namun di tengah tarikkan itu Luffy merasakan lengan rapuh ini pasti bukan milik seseorang yang kuat; belum lagi tubuh ringan juga…yang mulus ini.

Luffy menghentikan tarikannya dan menggenggam kedua pergelangan Vivi dengan satu cengkeramannya. Tubuh Vivi terpangkukan di kedua paha Luffy, dan mata mereka berdua kembali beradu satu sama lainnya.

Apa yang kedua mata _Deepsea Marine_ Vivi berikan adalah sosok gagah yang dihiasi miliaran bintang di atasnya. Satu sosok kontras oleh bayangan dan cahaya jagat semesta memberikan kesan tegas sekaligus lembut serta begitu melindungi pada wajah _stoic_ sementara Luffy. Di sisi lain, mata _Onyx_ pekat milik si pemuda menyajikannya ukiran agung seorang malaikat bersinar yang seakan terjatuh dari surga; namun secara tak sengaja tertangkap oleh satu genggaman Luffy. Luffy menggenggam pergelangan lembut itu seolah tak berniat melepaskannya sedikitpun.

Sayap, apakah malaikat ini memiliki sayap? tanya Luffy, di luar batas kewarasan dan akal sehatnya. Dia menggeleng pelan, dan mendapati wajah merona Vivi menatapnya penuh akan kekaguman yang tak terukirkan kata-kata.

"…Luffy-san…"

"…Vivi?"

Mereka berdua begitu _blank_, serasa tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan saat ini. Mereka mulai menjalarkan mata mereka masing-masing. Luffy menjamahi setiap sudut wajah Vivi, dan begitu pula sebaliknya di sisi Vivi. Ia memulai penjelajahannya dimulai dari rambut acak Luffy, codet mata kirinya, hidung mancungnya, dan juga bibir yang maskulin itu. Luffy juga begitu. Dia menikmati setiap sudut dan sisi wajah Vivi yang bersinar di malam hari. Rambutnya yang berkilau bagaikan langit siang hari, kedua matanya yang begitu dalam seolah menyeret Luffy ke dalam palung samudera ketenangan. Hidung dan pipi yang lembut nan hampir tanpa cela, dan terakhir bibir lembut nan mungil yang terjalin lip gloss yang begitu menarik Luffy untuk terus memakukan matanya di sana.

Oh, sebuah keindahan, pikir mereka berdua.

"…bagaimana kabarmu, Vivi?" bisik Luffy.

Kedua pipi si gadis semakin menghangat dari yang sebelumnya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan itu, Luffy-san?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu lagi,"

"Aku luar biasa baik." jawab Vivi, berbisik dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau bagaimana?"

Luffy juga tersenyum simpul. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri; aku baik, dan…" pria itu melepas cengkeraman tangannya dan mengarhkan satu genggamannya ke pinggul Vivi. "Memelukmu."

Bedempung-dempung. Vivi takut suara jantungnya terdengar sampai ke telinga Luffy. Karena ia sendiri merasa kalau suara jantungnya yang menggema ini serasa akan meluluh lantahkan kedua telinganya.

Perlahan, Vivi juga menjalarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang tengkuk Luffy. Apa yang menyulapnya sehingga menjadi seperti ini? Mereka seakan-akan dibimbing oleh kekuatan maha dahsyat yang tak kasat mata. Masalahnya, apakah itu?

"Apa kabarmu, Vivi?"

"Kita sudah membicarakan itu tadi, Luffy-san,"

"…aku hanya senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Vivi. Sangat senang." Luffy memagut pinggang serta pinggul Vivi semakin erat seiring berjalannya waktu. Kedua _Onyx_ kentalnya terus memperhatikan bibir seksi yang berkilau di bawah bintang milik Vivi dengan segala perasaannya.

Kedua lengan Vivi juga meraih leher si pria semakin agresif, namun dengan kelembutan tiada dua bagi Luffy. "Kau…kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Luffy-san. Pahlawan kami. Pahlawanku." bisik balik Vivi, masih menatap bibir maskulin Luffy.

Luffy sudah memasukkan semua jenis makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Rekan-rekannya pernah bertaruh 30 juta berry kalau ada satu makanan yang belum pernah dicicipi oleh Luffy. Ternyata kalau mau jujur, masing-masing dari mereka harus mengeluarkan kocek sejumlah uang taruhannya. Dan apabila digabung jumlah totalnya sekitar 30 juta x 8 sama dengan 240 juta.

Ya. Luffy mengulum bibir Vivi dengan begitu lezat, seolah seperti menikmati hidangan terbaru yang belum pernah dicicipinya selama 22 tahun dirinya hidup.

Tangan Vivi menjalar ke rambut _shaggy _Luffy dan kemudian mengarahkan yang satunya ke sisi wajah si pria. Luffy, di lain pihak juga semakin mengencangkan pagutannya sehingga kini tubuh mereka sudah berdempetan satu sama lain. Luffy tidak memikirkan 'hal yang lain-lain' dulu. Di benaknya saat ini hanya ada Vivi, Vivi, dan Vivi. Kepalanya penuh dengan gambaran sosok Vivi yang begitu ia sukai, kagumi, dan…sayangi.

Tekanan demi tekanan terus berlangsung, namun salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang menunjukkan sinyal atau tanda-tanda lainnya untuk menarik mundur hasrat mereka satu sama lain. Sekarang tangan Luffy sudah berada di kedua sisi wajah Vivi, memegangnya begitu lembut dan penuh akan perasaan. Luffy menyentuhkan keningnya dengan Vivi, dan bibir mereka akhirnya berpisah untuk sepersekian detik. Sisa-sisa _saliva_ masih menempel dan menggantung di antara bibir mereka, mengayun turun dan akhirnya terputus. Mata keduanya terbuka dan menatap satu sama lain.

"…Vivi…bibirmu lembut sekali," ujar Luffy, suara serak dan uap membubul lembut dari mulutnya. "Aku bisa saja seharian mengulumnya."

Vivi tertawa kecil. Kedua telapaknya, sama seperti Luffy, juga berada di kedua sisi wajah si pria. "Jangan bilang kau belajar dari Sanji-san kata-kata itu, Luffy-"

Sekali lagi Luffy mendekam bibir Vivi, mengunci si gadis dari semua kata-katanya. Mata mereka menutup untuk sebentar, dan Luffy kembali melepas bibirnya. "Aku bersikeras mencari tahu kata-kata yang pas, Vivi."

Kali ini Vivi tersenyum manis, menatap bibir dan wajah merona yang nampak mabuk milik Luffy. Ia juga tidak sadar kalau wajahnya tidak berbeda jauh dari si Raja bajak laut, semerah tomat pada kedua pipi. "Aku tidak tahu, Luffy-san. Tapi, kau sekarang 'lebih' dalam berbagai hal; kuat, perhatian, setia kawan, berkarisma, dan yang terpenting… humoris." Vivi tertawa kecil. "Tidak mengherankan lagi kalau banyak yang jatuh hati padamu, Luffy-san."

Luffy kembali menyentuhkan keningnya dengan Vivi secara lembut. "Kau lain, Vivi. Kau…aku tidak tahu. Kau begitu berbeda dari yang lainnya." ujar Luffy, berbisik dan mengirimkan hawa hangat ke wajah Vivi.

Si pria menyentuhkan ibu jarinya pada bibir lembut Vivi, dan memijatnya dengan segala kelembutan. "Aku…" mulai Vivi, ragu-ragu. Ia juga tidak tersenyum. "…aku bingung,"

Sekali lagi Luffy meraba sisi wajah Vivi dengan kedua tangannya, dan kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu kini.

Nampak begitu menyerah; tatapan Vivi. Luffy kembali mendekatkan bibirnya, namun si gadis menahan pria itu pada bahu bidangnya. "…a-apa yang kulakukan?"

"…Vivi…?"

Vivi menggeleng, dan menutupi wajahnya. "Ini tidak benar, Luffy-san,"

Desert Rainstorm Continued to the next chapter 5 soon

-o0o-

Yep! Harus diakhiri menggantung di sana! Dan, ya! Saya adalah orang yang kejam, Bwahahahahhahaahhaa! #Bletakk

Sori mahori aku telat apdet lagi. Liburanku sekarang penuh dengan SP. Ow yeah, tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan sekarang selain INI saat liburan!

Jangan bercanda donk, 'ah! (gaya bon-chan)

Liburan tuh harusnya dihiasi dengan bermain seharian, tidur seharian, dan…nonton seharian. Fu*k, yeah!

Bukan dengan belajar!

So, gimana menurut kalian Luffy dan Vivi-nya? Apakah _pace_ cerita saya terlalu cepat? Coz baru chapter 4 'sih…

Semua masukan aku terima seperti biasa (terutama untuk karakterisasi Luffy dan Vivi), dan tidak usah malu. Katakan saja semuanya. Setiap review pasti akan saya balas. Tapi ga janji lewat PM, aku sibuk banget belakangan ini. Jadi mungkin di cerita berikutnya, 'key?

Btw, aku lagi menggarap fic di fandom FFVII, FFVIII, dan Naruto. Kalo kalian punya waktu, dan kebetulan suka dengan beberapa seri di atas silahkan mampir, ya. Dan maaf, kalau proyek yang satu ini sedikit tertinggal, tapi aku gak akan meninggalkan semua karya-karyaku yang belum terselesaikan. So rest assures, 'kay? (review dan PM kalian juga jadi motivator-ku yang sangat berharga. Suer, 'deh :)

xxx

Next on!

Apakah tamparan ini adalah…jawaban kita, Vivi?

Pojok Review-in Reviews

Ch 3:

Jecht's Broken Heart: Luffy itu bukan pemendam, tapi dia lebih cenderung menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Iya gak? Mengenai sendu, gw rasa seorang Lufy pasti pernah kayak gini. Pas Ace mati? (itu mah beda kasusnya #bletakk). DAN, penyelesaiannya? Nih gw kasih bocoran super: Gw blom tau endingnya gimana #DOOONG#

via-sasunaru: Yaah, maaf via, tapi sepertinya cinta Luffy gak sepihak 'kan setelah baca chapter ini? Ato nggak? #plakk (ga konsisten nih author)

Portgas D ZorBin: Gapapa kok, dah mau review aja aku dah seneng banget lowh :D Menurutku pribadi, Luffy itu bukannya gak tertarik sama wanita. Tapi mungkin puber-nya telat. Dan setelah umur 22 tahun, dia jadi ngerti dengan wanita yang harusnya ia lakukan pas umur 14 tahun ato 15. Jadi kita itung2 lagi, dia bocah smp dengan cara pikir pria berumur 22 tahun o_O

Aku juga kasihan ngeliat Luffy kesiksa gitu, tapi akhirnya dibikin enjoy juga walau dikit 'kan di chapter ini? hehe

Oh, ZoRo shipper toh? Boleh2, kalo fans ZoNa ga keberatan (aku ga termasuk 'loh) #plakk

Hits itu berapa kali fic kamu di-klik oleh orang yang sama. Gtchu deh.

ReadR: Gyaaa, D-Dadan emang nyeremin! Ga pantes jadi ibu angkat! Yang pas itu… emmm, Califa? (mimisan)

Hand yow: Ohohoho, kamu bisa andelin saya untuk ngebuat some REAL action! Ditunggu, ya. Aku janjikan sesuatu yang cukup menegangkan, 'kay? so, stay tune dengan fic ini.

omgitsuru: I LOVE THIS TOOO! Woot! Another LuVi adorers! Hello,

Thank you, yawh. Kalo dipuji begitu…aku jadi malu (gaya Sanji pas di Puffing Tom)

Yep selama ada LuVi adorers lainnya, semangat LuVi-ku gak akan pernah luntur.

~See ya in the next chapter

~signed, Crow, Out.


	5. The Rainstorm Is Here!

Disclaimer: Oda mesum yang, 'Hore', sudah kembali bertugas menggambar Nami dan Robin! Yeah, itu aja.

ONE PIECE

Desert Rainstorm

Chapter 5

Pairing: Luffy x Vivi

A/N: Fast Update! Walau ada tugas SP, aku berusaha mempercepat cerita ini agar bisa melanjutkan The Disease. Oke, skali lagi mohon RR n CC-nya. Karena kalau kalian tetap menjadi silent reader, aku gak tahu gimana progress cerita ini; apakah memuaskan atau malah sebaliknya.

F, yeah, please, Go on!

* * *

><p>Langit angkasa serta bintang-bintang sebagai permata abadinya memperhatikan dua pelaku utama drama mereka sebagai tamu undangan yang terhormat. Mereka terdiam seribu bahasa, tak dapat berkata apa-apa; sama seperti situasi di antara sang Raja bajak laut dan calon Ratu padang pasir.<p>

Di belakang mereka yang membeku dalam rangkulan, berdiri dinding tinggi yang menjadi pembatas antara istana kerajaan dengan kota Alubarna. Kota yang saat ini sedang ramai akan hiruk pikuk malam hari tersebut tidak mengetahui adanya perasaan yang saling beradu di balik pembatas ini. Apabila didengar dengan lebih dalam lagi, akan terlintas di telinga setiap orang di istana bagaimana tawa dan gurauan meriah di jalan-jalan serta bar menyelimuti suasana ramai ibukota. Apalagi dengan keadaan Luffy dan Vivi yang tiba-tiba terdiam seketika oleh sengatan di hati mereka saat ini.

"…Vivi?"

"…ini tidak benar, Luffy-san. Ini tidak benar." Vivi melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tengkuk Luffy, dan menarik dirinya dari pagutan serta genggaman lembut pria bercodet itu. Vivi menyentuhkan kedua kakinya ke tapakan tanah berumput, merundukkan kepala, serta berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari tatapan Luffy. "…apa yang kulakukan…?"

Kedua bahu Luffy serasa runtuh. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya; Luffy juga tidak tahu. Dia tidak sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai sedetik yang lalu, sampai sekelebat yang lalu. Yang jelas dia menikmati momennya bersama Vivi, yakinnya, seraya menjilat sedikit bibirnya dengan pelan. Dia menatap figur yang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan kosong yang namun tertuju begitu fokus hanya kepada Vivi. Pikiran Luffy menjadi _blank _lantaran dia berusaha mengkoleksi ulang apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dengan Vivi; mungkinkah dia membuat Vivi marah atau kesal, batinnya pasrah, dan yang merupakan hal terakhir yang Luffy harapkan dari sang puteri. "…kau marah padaku?"

Kali ini bahu Vivi yang sedikit merasakan kejutan dari hatinya. Apakah aku marah pada Luffy-san? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas perasaan dan emosiku yang meluap-luap saat ini? Aku, aku tidak tahu. Vivi cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya selagi masih merunduk ke tanah. "…aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu, Luffy-san,"

Kedua alis mata Luffy sedikit mengkerut sekarang, dan dengan mengiba, kedua mata _onyx_-nya terus memakukan pandangan pada sosok tampak samping Vivi. Luffy kini sedikit merundukkan kepalanya, dan bergumam pelan dari balik napasnya. "Maafkan aku." Luffy kembali menghela napasnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Ini semua kesalahanku. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, dan apa yang telah aku lakukan."

Vivi mengarahkan matanya ke sosok kecewa Luffy. "…Luffy-san…?"

"Ini semua kesalahanku yang begitu buta akan situasi yang sebenarnya." Luffy mengangkat kedua lengannya hingga se-_level_ perutnya. Matanya nampak begitu bersalah ketika bertemu pandang dengan kedua _deep marine_ milik Vivi. Sang puteri ketika melihat itu 'pun ikut merasakan perasaan berdosa mengapung menuju permukaan air perasaannya sebagai seorang wanita. "Ini kesalahanku, karena walau aku sudah mengetahui kau telah memiliki suami…aku tetap… Aku tetap…"

Dia belum pernah melihat Luffy yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidup bebas dan mudah yang dimilik oleh pemuda tersebut. Luffy saat ini di mata Vivi nampak seperti orang lain. Orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali. Vivi bisa saja mengatakan bahwa orang di depannya ini bukanlah mantan kaptennya, tapi dia mengerti. Dia hanya mengerti. Vivi mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri saat ini…

Pria di depannya juga tidak ubah bedanya; dia nampak tidak mengerti. Dia juga kelihatan begitu bersalah, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Luffy-san…bukan maksudku seperti ini." ujar Vivi, mendekatkan dirinya. Begitu berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat, Vivi mengelus punggung si pemuda. "Aku hanya tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku tadi,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata demikian bahwa sebenarnya akulah memaksamu, Vivi." Luffy mengangkat kepalanya dan meyelak balik.

Vivi berdiri dengan sempurna dan tersenyum pahit ke arah Luffy. "…bukankah aku ini istri yang tidak punya otak. Apalagi aku ini merupakan calon Ratu." gadis itu lalu mengarahkan jari-jemarinya ke arah kening dan mengusapkannya di sana. "Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Ini bukti bahwa aku tidak bisa mengemban peran tersebut."

Luffy mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat Vivi yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapaknya.

"Aku mengecewakan." Vivi terisak akan tangisnya. Terdengar hirupan napasnya yang bercampur dengan ingus, dan Luffy dapat melihat tetes demi tetes air mata Vivi berguguran dari cela tangannya. "…sangat mengecewakan."

"Aku begitu senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Vivi." ujar Luffy. "…itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di benakku ketika log Nami menunjukkan Arabasta sebagai pemberhentian kami selanjutnya. Betapa aku merindukanmu selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Aku tidak pernah bisa lupa akan sosokmu, Vivi. Aku tidak pernah bisa…"

Vivi melepas kedua tangannya, dan menatap Luffy dengan pandangan kabur karena air mata. "Luffy-san…"

Luffy membalas tatapan Vivi dengan wajah berat. Namun dia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menunjukkan wajah yang bersahabat pada gadis di depannya. "Aku sangat senang ketika melihatmu sehat-sehat saja. Aku…aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang,"

"Luffy-san…aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi-"

Kata-kata Vivi terhenti melihat Luffy yang berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Mata Luffy tertutup oleh poni acaknya yang tumbuh cukup panjang. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini. Ketika bibirmu yang lembut menyentuh milikku, Vivi… Aku pikir…aku pikir aku telah menemukan seseorang yang berharga bagiku." ujar Luffy, datar.

"…aku? T-tapi, aku…"

Luffy menggeleng. "Tapi…sekali lagi aku terlambat, bukan? Aku terlambat. Dan…gagal." Vivi melangkah mundur selagi si pria semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau telah dimiliki orang lain. Aku tidak tahu...kenapa aku seperti ini, Vivi,"

"Luffy-san, Kohza orang yang baik,"

"Aku tahu, Vivi! Aku tahu itu!" hardik sang kapten. "Aku tahu itu sampai ingin menangis…"

Vivi berusaha membentengi dirinya dengan kedua lengan di depan dada. Dia kehilangan kata-kata mendengar lengkingan suara Luffy. Wajah pemuda itu nampak begitu murka, tapi juga begitu linglung. Vivi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, berusaha menenangkan Luffy yang tiba-tiba meledak.

"Kau tidak perlu merasakannya juga. Biarkan semuanya menjadi kesalahanku, Vivi. Aku sudah terbiasa disalahkan, dan aku sudah bisa menyesuaikan diriku dengan hal itu. Tapi, Vivi…" Pria itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku mau kau mengatakannya… Apa kau bahagia bersama Kohza? Apakah kau-"

"Ya. Luffy-san, ya. Aku bahagia." jawab Vivi, memotong kata-kata Luffy dengan mantap. Kedua tangannya masih di depan dada berbalut piyamanya. "Aku bahagia bersamanya; aku mencintainya. Aku begitu mencintainya,"

Vivi pikir dia sudah pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa saat mengetahu bom waktu menghabisi Pell. Dan atau saat mendengar kakak Luffy meninggal. Tapi, kali ini ia memompa jantung seolah hendak meledak saat menatap ekspresi Luffy yang kosong. Ekspresi _shock_ yang hanya dapat dirasakan oleh Vivi dari balik tatapan kosong, dan dari wajah yang hampir tak berekspresi Luffy.

"…aku paham, Vivi… Tapi bolehkah aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, Vivi? Bolehkah aku berkata kalau kau adalah orang yang paling aku butuhkan saat ini?"

"…Luffy-san, aku tidak mengerti. Kau jadi seperti orang lain." Vivi menggeleng. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Vivi. Aku mencintaimu!" nampak begitu putus asa, Luffy semakin memajukan dirinya. Dia meraih dua bahu Vivi, dan mengencangkan cengkeramannya di sana. "Aku mencintaimu! Apa kau…tidak bisa mengubah pikiranmu, Vivi?"

Selayang tangan Vivi membekas di pipi Luffy. Ah, sudah berapa lama pria karet itu tidak merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Luffy pernah mendengar dari para 'pria lautan', mereka berkata: Haki itu satu hal yang sangat rumit; bahkan seorang gadis kecil yang marah 'pun dapat mengelepaskannya dan menghajar sepuluh orang dewasa sekaligus.

Kedua tangan kuat Luffy sampai terlepas dari tubuh sang puteri, dan kini menggantung lemah di sisi badannya seolah tak ada harapan lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya kau berkata seperti itu, Luffy-san? Aku begitu mengagumimu, aku begitu percaya padamu, dan aku begitu menyayangimu. Kenapa kau seolah tidak percaya pada Kohza—apakah kau tidak memikirkan kebahagiaanku, Luffy-san?"

"Tapi…tapi… Aku juga menyayangimu, Vivi. Aku juga mencintaimu! Hanya kau seorang-"

"Sudah cukup, Luffy-san. Maafkan aku karena melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya tadi. Itu semua kesalahanku. Selamat tidur." Vivi memalingkan wajahnya dari Luffy, dan beranjak pergi menjauh. Ia hanya ingin ditinggalkan untuk menyendiri dulu. Dia ingin ketenangan untuk hatinya yang meletup-letup seperti lava yang siap membanjir keluar.

Matanya berkabut dan terasa berat. Apakah sesaat yang lalu ia kembali merasakan keputus asaan? Luffy dengan jujur berpikir: Ya. Satu lagi kegagalan menghiasi hidupnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan atau yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Yang dia pahami hanyalah bahwa dia memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Vivi; terhadap seseorang yang selalu teringat dan terngiang dalam benaknya.

Luffy tidak tahu apa itu yang namanya ketidak adilan; yang dia tahu adalah kemalangan. Dia juga tidak pernah menyalahkan dewa atau tuhan atau sesuatu yang 'lebih tinggi' di atas sana. Yang Luffy tahu dengan jelas adalah sang malaikat tidak membuang sedikitpun waktu dengan menolehkan wajah pada dirinya. "Apakah tamparan ini…jawaban kita, Vivi?" tanya Luffy, menghentikan Vivi dari jalannya. Suaranya begitu dingin, mengiba, penuh haru, dan kepasrahan—yang namun juga dilapisi kemarahan dan emosi jiwa. Dia berharap Vivi berbalik dan memberikannya senyuman ramah, dan berkata 'semuanya baik-baik saja, Luffy-san'. Tapi, ya, memangnya dia siapa? Dia cuma mantan rekan, mantan kaptennya; bukan siapa-siapa. Sudah pasti Vivi lebih mengutamakan suaminya ketimbang siapapun juga. 'Apa yang kulakukan?' tanya Luffy, menggeleng dalam batinnya.

'Aku tidak suka temanku meninggalkanku!'

Luffy menjulurkan tangannya, ditinggalkan sang puteri yang menghilang ke balik dinding. Matanya semakin tidak bisa fokus, ia 'pun terjatuh ke atas pundaknya di tanah.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Luffy menatap langit malam Arabasta dengan pandangan takjub—luar biasa memukau apabila ia berusaha mengingatnya lagi.

Kini ia hanya bisa melukiskan nama Vivi di bibirnya berulang-ulang, dan mencari sesuatu dari langit yang tak 'kan pernah ditemui jawabannya. Dia merasa lemas sekali, sulit untuk bergerak. Energinya serasa disedot oleh awan hitam yang secara lambat laun namun pasti membawa amukan badai ke arah Alubarna.

-o0o-

"…hujan?"

"Ya. Meleset 8 jam dari perkiraanku."

Si pria pirang mengangkat kedua bahunya, tersenyum menenangkan si navigator. "Bukan masalah besar, 'kan? Kalau hujan, pasti akan berlalu juga nantinya."

Nami memangkukan kedua tangan dan bokongnya di atas bingkai jendela kamar berisikan sembilan kasur itu. Kepalanya merunduk untuk sesaat sebelum membalas kata-kata pria yang baru saja terjaga tersebut. "Ini bukan hujan. Badai akan datang…"

"Serius? Di negeri padang pasir ini? Bahkan aku belum pernah dengar adanya badai hujan di negeri—di pulau ini sebelumnya, Nami-san."

"Menarik, bukan? Sekaranglah waktunya, Sanji-kun." Nami kembali menolehkan tatapannya keluar jendela, tertuju ke langit yang mulai menggelap dan menghalangi aktifitas miliaran bintang menyinari pasir yang membeku. "…dan ini akan sangat besar."

Terdengar kutukan pelan dari rekan pertama Luffy. Suaranya begutu berat dan agak sulit untuk diterka. "Zzz…zzzz…kalau mau mesra-mesraan…zzz…lakukan saja di luar. Zzzz…dasar, mengganggu orang tidur saja,"

"Marimo keparat, banyak sekali masalahmu. Lihat sekarang; siapa yang paling keras berusaha melarang kita menginap, dan sekarang siapa yang tertidur paling pulas di sini?"

Nami hanya tersenyum tipis melihat dua rekannya saling beradu kata selagi menyadari cekikik pelan Robin dari balik selimut dan lelapnya. Setelah melihat Sanji yang kembali ke alam tidurnya dan juga 'beruang Zoro' yang kembali tenang, Nami kembali menatap langit sambil menghela napasnya. 'Luffy…kau kemana, 'sih?'

-o0o-

"Yang Mulia! Paduka Cobra!"

Pell membuka kedua mata dari tidur ayamnya. Ia menyadari seorang prajurit kerajaan berlari dengan selembar kertas di tangannya. "Hei," imbaunya. "Kau bisa membangunkan orang-orang se-istana. Ada apa terburu-buru?"

"T-tuan Pell…i-ini…"

"Kau prajurit yang betugas ronda malam ini bukan? Apa itu?" tanya salah satu kekuatan terbaik Arabasta tersebut. "Berikan padaku,"

Pell menelaah isi dari kertas tersebut dengan cermat dan teliti. Kedua matanya membesar, dari pertengahan hingga akhir. "Tetap tenang…" ujarnya, berbisik. "Darimana kau dapatkan ini, katakan,"

"M-maaf, tuan Pell. Tadi saya melihat nona Vivi berjalan keluar gerbang utama, dan beliau bilang ia hendak membeli obat untuk Paduka Cobra, jadi…"

"Dan kau percaya…? Lalu untuk apa satuan unit dokter ada di dalam istana?" desis Pell, murka. "…ini gawat. Siapa yang tahu nona Vivi akan disandera di saat seperti sekarang ini, batin Pell, cukup kelabakan.

"Beritahu secara persis dimana kau mendapatkan ini, dan setelah itu kau langsung himbau Chaka secara diam-diam. Dia bisa membantuku dengan penciumannya."

"Baik, tuan Pell."

Pell menerima informasi seperlunya dari sang penjaga, dan segera bergegas menuju kota sementara sang prajurit tadi pergi membangunkan Chaka di bilik sang ksatria Jackal tersebut.

Setiba di gerbang utama, Pell hendak mengepakkan sayapnya namun suara Luffy menghentikannya.

"Luffy-kun,"

"Bagaimana bisa…?"

"…kau mendengarnya?"

Kepala Luffy tertunduk lemah. Ia menggeleng. "…biar kubantu, Pell. Kau harus setuju bagaimanapun juga!"

"…maaf merepotkanmu lagi, Luffy-kun."

Desert Rainstorm Continued to the next chapter 6 soon

-o0o-

And…Cut! Ini adalah awalan dari sesi Action-nya. Ga nyangka Luffy dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Vivi? Atau, dasar Vivi wh*re, dah nyium gratis, sekarang Luffy-sama dicampakkan begitu aja!

Eits, semuanya ada plot. So, rest easy, 'kay?

Chapter lalu aku cuma dapet alert 2 kali. Come on, bagaimana ceritanya? Tell me something. Aku harus tahu perkembangan cerita ini. Just tell it, Luffy begini, tapi dia terlalu begitu. Atau Vivi 'kok gini, harusnya 'kan gitu! Ato, 'ini'nya kurang, banyakin 'itu'nya 'donk!

Anyway, mungkin masih bisa tembus sepuluh chapter, karena ini adalah perjalanan panjang Luffy dan Vivi, 'loh. Hahaha! I love writes this fic!

xxx

Next on!

"Rahim, ngomong-ngomong cincin yang kau kasih kepada Luffy-san itu…"

"Kenapa, kau penasaran, Jenna?"

"…sedikit,"

"Yaah, aku tidak tahu secara detail, 'sih tapi…dari artifak-artifak kuno yang kutemui di padang pasir, cincin itu digambarkan memiliki kekuatan yang misterius,"

"…kau serius…?"

Pojok Review-in Reviews

Ch 4:

omgitsuru: Thx udah jadi pembaca setia, om-san. Ngomong2 soal 'Om', jadi inget salah satu karakter di Air Gear. Hahaha. Well, mengenai Vivi nikah sama Kohza itu aku NO COMMENT dulu. (gaya Oda)

sanZoku-Maru: Hey, pembaca baru! Salam kenal. Ah, gak juga 'lah. Masih banyak 'kok fic2 laris manis yg lain 'tuh. Cuma, iya, kalo nyari LuVi agak susah di sini. Stick with this one, gimana? Sssip? Kalo ada yang kurang, ato gini gitu-nya ksi tau aja, 'kay?

~That's for today's class, and Ciao ciao, All!

~Crow, out!


	6. Reasoning

Disclaimer: Tidaaaak! Tidak ada chapter terbaru dari Oda minggu ini…

ONE PIECE

Desert Rainstorm

Chapter 6

Pairing: Luffy x Vivi

A/N: Sori ngendor apdetnya. Tapi beneran niatku emang mau publish fic kamis ato jumat kmaren. Tapi mohon maklum. Aku kuliah, dan dosennya juga ga nanggung2 ngasi tugas. Okeh, thanks udah mampir, and please go on. Hope you do enjoy it. By the way, oh, Luna Lovegood, how do I love you! #kena gampar se-RT!

* * *

><p>Luffy masih berburu dengan napasnya yang menggebu-gebu di tengah kesunyian kota Alubarna yang lengang. Angin badai bertiup semakin lama semakin kencang. Hembusan itu menimbulkan pergolakkan serta benturan angin yang beradu tak mau kalah dengan atap-atap rumah penduduk yang terbuat dari tumbukan-tumbukan tanah yang dikeraskan. Gebrakan yang dilakukan angin ini mampu saja menerbangkan anak dibawah umur, apabila diliat dari tekanannya ke tubuh ramping Luffy yang dengan susah payah berlari menerjangnya saat ini. Luffy menghalangi wajahnya dengan sebelah lengan dan terus menerjang ledakan angin dengan tubuhnya.<p>

"Vivi!" teriaknya.

Sudah sedari tadi Luffy mengelilingi seluruh pelosok kota—yang walau memang belum keseluruhannya dijelajahi, namun Luffy tidak juga kunjung melihat atau merasakan adanya tanda-tanda kehadiran si mantan rekannya tersebut. Keringat bercucuran dari kedua sisi wajah Luffy, hingga menetes ke jalanan jota yang terbuat dari tanah.

Menyadari absennya keberadaan Vivi dari tempat si pemuda saat ini, dia langsung bergegas menuju lokasi lainnya tanpa membuang-buang sedikitpun waktu yang berharga. Mungkin saja kondisi Vivi dalam keadaan gawat saat ini; karena itu Luffy berusaha membuyarkan pikiran tersebut, dan meneruskan larinya yang seolah tiada henti.

-o0o-

Di sudutan kota Alubarna, tepatnya di tempat pembuangan kota, terdengar bunyi ricuh dari dalam satu gubuk yang masih terang akan cahaya lampu. Dari dalamnya berbagai macam musik padang pasir terdengar, dan menyebarkan keramaian ke lingkungan sekitarnya. Siapa yang peduli, lagipula. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitar rumah tersebut, melainkan hanya tumpukan dan gunungan sampah yang seakan tiada habisnya. Nampak ditinggalkan di tengah keramaian yang penuh kepalsuan—suatu ironi yang bisa diambil maknanya; para begundal-begundal jalanan yang berpesta pora, terkucilkan dari masyarakat umum.

Di satu aula yang mirip dengan bentuk utuh dari bar gaya _western_, sosok tak berdaya Vivi tergantung dengan lemah di podium paling ujung. Wajahnya nampak berdiri diantara kesadaran dan alam bawah sadar dengan begitu jelas; begitu lemah, dan begitu tak berdaya. Pakaian piyama Vivi masih terpasang dengan apik di tempatnya, yang namun kini telah kelihatan sedikit lusuh. Samar-samar, ia mendengar tawa besar para pria-pria di seluruh penjuru bar.

"Kau benar-benar bisa diharapkan, Daram!" sorak pria bertubuh raksasa, berjenggot lebat dan berlapiskan sorban yang mengitari seluruh sisi kepalanya. "Dengan ini kita bisa mendapatkan kembali yang kita harapkan! Bwahahahha!"

Telinga Vivi sedikit berdenging mendengar tawa yang membahana ke seisi ruangan tersebut. Vivi memicingkan sebelah matanya sampai melihat anggota lain dari begundal ini menjawab seruan pria berjanggut lebat tersebut. "Tentu saja, bos Assef! Walau aku secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan tuan puteri, tapi, yaah, ini keberuntungan kita!"

Vivi semakin tersadar. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya, namun dengan cepat pula ia menyadari kalau kedua belah bagian tubuhnya tersebut terkunci secara sempurna dengan tali tambang.

"Hei!" seru Vivi, merasakan suaranya yang sedikit tak kuat untuk berteriak. Seperti ada yang tersendat di tenggorokannya, ia berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang sedikit lebih melengking lagi. "Hei, kalian! Apa-apaan ini?"

"Oo, anda sudah bangun, tuan puteri?" seru pria berjanggut itu. Assef, nama pria besar ini, pikir Vivi.

"Aku tidak kenal kalian, kumohon lepaskan aku!" balas Vivi, sekuat tenaga.

"Oh tidak bisa tuan puteri! Kau adalah sandera yang bisa merubah hidup kami! Bwahahahah, bukan begitu anak-anak!"

Semakin ricuh sorakan yang ditimbulkan para anak buah Assef, Vivi hanya merasakan kedua kupingnya bisa saja meledak kapanpun juga sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian. Dan, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk kalian,"

"Oh, kau bisa tuan puteri. Kau bisa. Hehehe." ujar Daram, si anak buah, terkekeh jelek dengan tubuhnya yang bungkuk itu.

Vivi mengerutkan kedua alis mata, apa maksudnya, bisik hatinya. Assef kemudian memerintahkan Daram untuk mengambil lebih banyak tong bir dari gudang di belakang gubuk, karena mereka akan berpesta pora semakin gila.

Dalam suatu kesempatan Vivi mencuri dengar kalau mereka sudah lama menargetkan penculikan terhadap sang puteri mahkota. Sang bos, Assef, hanya tidak habis pikir bahwa si puteri sendiri yang akan menghampiri mereka pada akhirnya.

-o0o-

Zzzrk.

"Luffy-kun, disini Pell. Ganti!"

"Oh, si burung," ujar Luffy, sehabis mengubek-ubek kantong celananya dan mendapati satu kuroi-Denden Mushi—siput selpon _portable_ yang dipinjamkan Pell sebelum keberangkatan mereka menyelamatkan puteri Vivi. "Aku belum melihat Vivi dimanapun juga. Kau bagaimana?" tanya Luffy, berhenti sejenak di tepian rumah salah satu penduduk. Dia memangkukan satu tangannya pada gentong berisikan persediaan air di muka rumah, dan melap sedikit peluh dari kening dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Chaka samar-samar sudah mendapati bau puteri Vivi di kejauhan. Tapi dia belum dapat memastikan di mana posisi beliau lebih tepatnya."

"Beri tahu aku di sebelah mana Pell. Serahkan pencariannya padaku!"

"Kau boleh memeriksa bagian luar lebih teliti lagi. Hidung Chaka memang andal, tapi penciumannya sedikit terganggu karena bau yang ditimbulkan area pembuangan di sana." ujar Pell. "Kau bisa?"

"Kalian tidak perlu memintanya!" Luffy meletakkan telepon siput kecil itu di atas gentong, dan menggemertakkan kepalannya satu sama lain. "Aku akan menyelamatkan Vivi!" soraknya.

"Selalu bersiaga dengan Denden Mushi-mu, Luffy-kun. Hubungi kami secepat mungkin ketika kau mendapatkan sesuatu!" ujar Pell, mengakhiri komando dan mematikan sambungan.

"OSU!"

Luffy berlari dengan kecepatan penuh keluar kota, dan mengarah ke padang pasir dingin malam hari sebelah luar dari kota Alubarna. Semangat, oh, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Luffy dalam hal tersebut.

Tapi…dia meninggalkan siput selponnya di atas gentong tadi…

-o0o-

"Minum! Bwahahahaha!" seru Assef menyemangati si gadis. Anak buahnya yang lain juga mengelilingi tubuh sang calon ratu sembari bersorak-sorai melihat sosok tak berdaya Vivi. "Kau harus banyak minum kalau ingin tumbuh menjadi ratu yang hebat, tuan puteri!"

Daram menyogokkan segelas besar bir ke mulut mungil Vivi dengan cukup keji. Dengan kedua tangannya, dia menenggakkan bir dengan kadar alkohol sedang tersebut yang walau mendapatkan perlawanan dari Vivi. Tapi sekuat apapun perlawanan sang puteri menutup mulutnya, itu tak cukup kuat untuk melawan dorongan pria pengikut Assef itu. Vivi mengeluarkan engapan-engapan kecil selagi larutan alkohol tersebut sedikit demi sedikit tertelan, melintasi terowongan kerongkongannya dan menuju ke lambung.

"Bwahahhaha! Kau semakin pintar tuan puteri Vivi!" lanjut seru Assef. "Seseorang yang sudah dewasa itu harus belajar minum minuman keras, agar…agar… Dia semakin dewasa!"

"Hahahaha, bos kesusahan mencari kata-kata, teman-teman!" lanjut Daram, yang sedari tadi tidak juga kunjung melepaskan gelas besar birnya dari mulut Vivi. Rekan-rekan gelandangan lainnya ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat si bos yang kewalahan. Namun melihat Vivi yang sudah terbatuk-batuk sedari tadi, Assef yang menyadari itu menahan bahu bawahannya tersebut, dan menegurnya. "Whoa, whoa! Daram, tahan napsumu. Puteri Vivi bukan orang sepertiku. Perlakukan beliau dengan sedikit lembut, kau tahu?"

"Ups, maaf bos. Aku terlalu semangat." mendapat tepukan pelan dari si bos, Daram terkekeh pelan.

Vivi mengambil napas kebebasan dari gelas raksasa ke-tiganya untuk malam ini. Wajahnya sedikit memerah layaknya tomat dan kedua matanya sedikit layu, sedikit menutup dan semakin lemas. Sekali lagi Vivi terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bir dari mulut dan kedua lubang hidungnya. Dengan segera dia kembali mencari udara segar agar bisa sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya. "Kenapa…" kata pertamanya setelah mendapati sedikit kebebasannya. Itu saja sudah cukup menyusahkan Vivi. "Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku…? Aku…tidak tahu masalah kalian… T-tolong…lepaskan aku."

Assef terdiam menatap wajah tak berdaya sang puteri. Dia mengangkat satu tangan besarnya dan memerintahkan anak buahnya melanjutkan pesta. Pria besar itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Vivi, yang menyebabkan si gadis meringis muak dengan bau bir dari seluruh tubuh si bos. Ini bukan seperti Vivi tidak mencium sekujur wajahnya sendiri yang telah basah oleh bir, tapi entah mengapa, mencium bau bir dari orang besar, gemuk dan berkeringat seperti ini hanya terasa memuakkan sekali. Ia sedikit memundurkan wajahnya dengan semakin dekat wajah Assef ke wajah Vivi. "Belum bisa. Maaf, tapi masih belum, tuan puteri."

Vivi menggemertakkan giginya, dan membalas kata-kata si pria. "Kalau kau tidak katakan masalahnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, paman!" hardik Vivi. "Katakan saja. Aku tahu kalian bukan orang jahat. Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

Assef membalikkan wajahnya ke anak buahnya yang tertegun oleh teriakkan barusan. Wajah mereka melongo dan saling tatap satu dan yang lainnya. Hingga Daram membuka, para anggota yang jumlahnya bisa sampai dua puluh orangan itu meledak dalam tawa—lagi-lagi. "Hei, bos! Sepertinya puteri Vivi mau nambah bir lagi, 'nih!"

"Bwahahaha, ambilkan dia bir sebanyak yang dia mau dari gudang, Daram!"

"Baik, bos!"

Si bos membalikkan wajah ke sang puteri. Dia berbisik. "Dari mana asal persepsimu yang mengatakan bahwa kami bukanlah orang jahat?"

Vivi mengangkat mukanya sehingga dapat membalas tatapan lurus pria brewokan itu dengan pandangan penuh akan keberanian. "Kalian tidak menunjukkan sikap yang mengancamku. Seolah…penyekapan ini hanya untuk main-main. Apa ini…?" Vivi mengambil sedikit napas panjang, dan lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jangan bilang…kalau kalian menyandera seseorang hanya untuk mengajaknya minum bir," sang puteri nampak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi membatalkannya. Dia lebih memilih menunggu jawaban pria di depannya ini menajwab.

"Hei tuan puteri, kau tahu, kekebalan alkoholmu sepertinya cukup bagus juga. Bukan begitu?" Vivi terhening dengan skeptik membalas kata-kata Assef. Tatapannya seolah siap melawan si pria, dan menantangnya di atas ring dalam duel adu tinju. Dan Assef yakin di dalam dirinya, gadis ini bisa saja memberikan tubuh besarnya uppercut One-hit KO ke dagu brewoknya apabila ia mau. "Woah, tidak perlu melotot seperti itu. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengaku."

Kedua mata Vivi terbuka semakin lebar. "Itu…benar?"

"Ya. Semuanya benar."

"…apa masalah kalian?" tanya Vivi, yang tubuhnya masih terikat dengan kedua tangan ke atas, dan tali tambang masih melilitnya dengan lumayan erat. "Kenapa sampai…ukh," Vivi meringis kesakitan pada kedau pergelangan tangannya. "Kenapa sampai melakukan ini…?"

"Kau seharusnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada ayahmu, paduka Cobra,"

"Ayahanda?" tanya Vivi, tidak habis pikir. Ia mengangkat kedua alis mata dan memberikan ekspresi ketidak percayaan, sebelum kembali fokus kepada Assef. "Aku belum pernah dengar adanya warga yang menderita akibat keputusan beliau,"

"Itu karena salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang mengatakannya pada kalian! Dan karena kalian juga tidak menanyakannya kepada kami!" Assef sedikit mengeraskan kata-katanya. Dia berbalik menatap anak buahnya yang terus berpesta sedari tadi. "Lihat mereka. Mereka adalah para gelandangan yang diasingkan oleh para penduduk kota."

"M-mereka…?"

"Aku, Daram, dan mereka semua. Kami ter-_marjinal-_kan oleh kalian semua hanya karena kami tidak memiliki tempat tinggal." Assef membalikkan wajahnya kepada Vivi. "Apa kau paham, tuan puteri Vivi. Kami tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Bukankah kita sama—sesama manusia yang memiliki hak. Apakah itu begitu salah apabila kami hidup sebagai gelandangan, mengais-ngais makanan basi, kotor, dan yang sudah menyerupai sampah. Apakah itu begitu berdosa hingga sampai para penduduk kota harus mengucilkan kami?"

Vivi tertegun dan terdiam di tempatnya. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Rautmu mengatakan 'apa yang sudah 'ayahanda'ku lakukan', bukan begitu? Baik. Akan kuceritakan kepadamu, apa yang sudah beliau lakukan," Assef memakukan matanya pada Vivi, dan membagikan tatapan dalam dan sedihnya kepada si puteri mahkota. "Beliau menggusur kami. Menghancurkan tempat tinggal kami satu-satunya di dalam kota, dari rumah tempat kami tinggal dan berlindung. Yaah, kau boleh bilang tempat itu memang tidak layak untuk ditinggali, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat kami senang dan menikmati kehidupan kami."

"Tidak mungkin. Ayahanda tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan itu dengan begitu saja. Pasti ada alasannya…"

"Ya, ada! Sudah pasti ada! Itu disebabkan oleh seluruh rakyat yang disayangi oleh beliau! Beliau terlalu menyayangi para penduduk yang hanya nampak dari setiap sudut matanya; beliau tidak melihat kami yang berada jauh dari tatapan matanya, kami yang terus tertinggal di pojok remang-remang dari bayangan kota."

"Itu…aku…"

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, tuan puteri. Kami hanya menginginkan hak kami. Karena itu kami harus menyanderamu." ujar Assef, menenggak satu gelas penuh berisi bir di genggaman kuat tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa bila melakukan hal ini. Kau hanya akan mendapatkan…hanya mendapatkan hukuman!"

"Ada satu hal yang kau salah terka, tuan puteri." jawab si pria, memotong kata-kata si gadis. "Kau pikir kami tidak berpikir sampai ke situ? Kami sudah muak bahkan untuk memikirkannya. Kami tidak peduli apa yang paduka akan lontarkan, tapi kami sudah siap. Kami sudah siap bertempur demi mendapatkan hak kami untuk tinggal di kota tempat kelahiran kami, bukan di tempat pembuangan kumuh seperti ini!"

"Oh, tidak…jangan melucut peperangan lebih banyak lagi. Kumohon…" ujar vivi, lemah.

"Anak-anak! Kita akan ke pusat Alubarna besok! Persiapkan diri kalian!" seru si bos, mengangkat tangan kuat yang berbulu miliknya.

"Bos, birnya datang!" ujar Daram yang datang beserta dua tong bir lainnya di kedua lengannya.

"Ohohoho, kerja bagus Daram!" Assef menggayung gelas besar miliknya dan mengisinya dengan cairan berwarna kekuningan dari dalam gentong. "Biar aku yang bersulang untuk sang puteri!"

"Whoooooo!" seluruh anak buah Assef seperti terbakar semangat melihat bosnya yang berjalan ke arah Vivi dengan segelas bir di tangan.

Assef mengangkat gelas berisi bir tersebut ke udara, dan kembali bersorak. "Kehormatan ini untuk tuan puteri Vivi yang telah bersedia menyerahkan dirinya kepada kita demi mendapatkan kembali apa yang dulu kita miliki! Bersulang untuk Yang Mulia Vivi!"

'Apa yang harus kulakukan…? Walaupun misalkan tak terjadi peperangan, mereka semua berniat melakukan tindakan anarkis dan memahami dengan baik tindakan bodoh mereka beserta seluruh konsekuensinya…' Vivi merundukkan kepalanya, semakin lemah dan semakin kehilangan kesadaran dirinya. 'Oh, Kohza…apa yang harus kulakukan…?'

BRRRUUUUAAAKKKK!

Keheningan mendera seisi gubuk bar itu. Suasana yang beberapa getaran lalu masih begitu ricuh dan ramai, kini situasi di tempat kejadian perkara tersebut tidak ubah bedanya dari lembah kematian yang begitu hening dan sepi. Seluruh pasang mata terus saja berbolak-balik dari seorang pria yang terhempas dari luar, dan juga ke arah pintu yang sepenuhnya hancur oleh ledakan barusan.

"…kau. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Assef, terkejut setengah mati melihat bawahannya terhempas seperti permen yang dilemparkan ke udara.

"B-bos…pria itu…tidak salah lagi…"

"Pria? Pria siapa!" seru Assef semakin kencang.

"S-sang Raja bajak laut…Luffy si topi jerami…" pria itu pingsan tepat setelah mengucapkan nama tersebut.

"…L-Luffy-san…?" bisik Vivi dari balik napasnya. Kedua matanya hampir berlinang mendengar satu nama di tengah keheningan ini. Nama yang begitu bersahabat di telinganya.

Siluet Luffy muncul dari balik puing-puing dan debu yang berhamburan tepat di tempat yang tadinya adalah merupakan pintu bar. Dia kembali menggemertakkan tangannya satu sama lain, dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki aula. "Vivi tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum pamitan dengan ayahnya."

"Luffy-san!" seru Vivi akhirnya, dari tengah-tengah podium paling ujung dari aula.

"Vivi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Gawat…!" bisik Assef dari balik meja yang ditidurkan. "Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan Luffy si Raja bajak laut dan kekuatannya? Luka bakar pada dada, luka sayat di bawah mata kiri, dan topi jerami itu! Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba muncul di sini? Bajak laut seharusnya di laut, bukan di pasir!"

Assef menggerakkan pandangannya, dan menemukan Daram tak begitu jauh dari dirinya yang tengah bersembunyi. Assef menghimbau bawahannya tersebut, dan dengan segera Daram menarik diri ke balik bar, ke arah dapur.

Luffy melangkahkan satu tapak berikutnya di dalam bar. Tiba-tiba satu per satu anak buah Assef berjatuhan silih berganti. Masing-masing dari mereka nampak _shock_ dengan kedua pupil mata yang hilang entah kemana. Mulut mereka semua juga mengeluarkan busa dan buih, yang kalau diingat lagi kelakuan mereka sebelum ini yang menenggak bir secara terus menerus, mereka kelihatan overdosis oleh minuman keras mereka.

Assef menutup kedua mata, dan kedua telinganya. Berusaha menjauhkan sosok mengerikan Luffy dari benaknya. Alhasil, kini hanya tinggal dia sendiri saja dari kelompok begundalnya. Assef mengangkat kepalanya, dari balik meja, dan bola matanya hampir melompat keluar ketika melihat lautan anak buahnya di seluruh sudut bar. Tidak dihajar, hanya pingsan oleh tekanan.

"A-apa maumu, topi jerami! Kami tidak punya urusan denganmu!" sorak Assef, gemetar dan melelerkan ingusnya. Dia tahu dengan baik—oh, siapa yang tidak mengetahui sepak terjang sang Raja bajak laut ini, Assef tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali melawan pria di depannya saat ini.

"Aku punya urusan dengan Vivi."

Luffy semakin mendekati meja tempat Assef bersembunyi, dan si bos semakin putus asa sambil membayangkan kepalan yang ekras itu mendarat di pipi tambunnya nanti. "Hii! Daram! Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat!" teriaknya lantang.

Sosok pria yang dipanggil memasuki ruangan, dan dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah Luffy.

"Ha, kau mau kuhajar juga?" tanya Luffy, tidak memperhatikan tangan pria yang membawa sesuatu tersebut.

Luffy mengangkat satu kepalannya, berniat menghempaskan Daram jauh-jauh dari ruangan ini. Tapi dengan cepat, Daram memborgol satu pergelangan Luffy dan memastikan bahwa itu sudah terpasang dengan baik pada tempat yang diniatkan.

Luffy melirik pergelangannya, dan untuk beberapa detik dia mencerna perkembangan terbaru ini. Barulah setelahnya matanya terbelakak melihat borgol _kairoseki_ terpasang dengan erat di satu tangannya. "Waa, boho-"

SLAMM!

Daram menghantaml kepala Luffy dengan kursi bar, membuat Luffy tercampak ke dek kayu dan berhamburan bersama dengan patahan-patahan kursi tersebut.

"Ah, kalian-"

Satu tendangan lagi ke arah kepala membungkam mulut Luffy, dan ia terbaring lemah menatap lantai kayu. "-kalian curang…uhuk," Luffy memuntahkan sedikit banyak darah dari sela-sela bibirnya yang terluka akibat hempasan kaki Daram.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya kau tidak berdaya sekarang, Luffy si topi jerami?" gelak Assef, tertawa dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Oh! Luffy-san!" kedua mata Vivi membesar, dan untuk kesekian kalinya pada malam ini dia kembali meneteskan air mata. "Hentikan! Hentikan sekarang juga! Kumohon! Jangan lukai Luffy-san lebih dari ini!"

Luffy kembali terbatuk. Dia memangkukan satu siku dan menopang pundaknya untuk mengangkat dirinya sedikit. "Ah, borgol ini lagi…hah hahh"

"Kau masih sadar juga ya, ha!" Daram sekali lagi melancarkan tendangannya ke arah perut Luffy, namun tidak diduga-duga sedikitpun Luffy menangkap kaki pria tersebut dengan genggamannya.

Perlahan Luffy berdiri dengan susah payah, dan walau cukup sulit dia meninju sisi muka Daram (dengan sangat keras), mengirimkannya keluar bar dengan kecepatan suara dan hilang kesadaran saat itu juga.

Dia tersenyum lebar, dan menatap pria besar brewokan di depannya. "Jangan pernah meremehkan aku, pak tua,"

Assef terjatuh ke atas kedua lututnya, membuihkan busa dari dalam mulut dan tenggorokan sebelum terjatuh lemah tak sadarkan diri. Luffy mengambil kunci yang Daram jatuhkan ketika dia terpental, dan si pemuda bajak laut menggunakannya untuk membuka borgol di pergelangannya.

Luffy menghembuskan napas lega selagi menatap balik pandangan Vivi. "Kau tampak kurang sehat, Vivi,"

"Oh, Luffy-san,"

"Sini, kubantu."

-o0o-

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Luffy seraya melayangkan matanya kepada Vivi yang duduk lemas di sebelah si pemuda di atas podium. Vivi mengelus-elus pergelangannya dan merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemah seiring berjalannya waktu. Kepala Vivi terasa tak bertenaga lagi, dan lalu terjatuh ke pundak kanan Luffy. "…jangan memaksakan diri." ujar Luffy, yang menyadarinya.

Vivi tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Tapi…mereka semua di sini adalah korban."

"Terserahmu saja. Sekarang biar ku-telpon Pell. Kalau tidak salah…teleponnya di sini. Eh-"

"…ada apa?"

"Sepertinya siput itu melompat dari kantong celanaku."

Desert Rainstorm Continued to the next chapter 7 soon

-o0o-

Hihaaa, apdet lagi. Yesh kali ini aku semakin banyak dapat alert! Woot buat kita semua! Yay.

Tenang aja, belum ada tanda2 kalau fic ini mau selesai 'kok. Tapi aku bener2 berapi2 untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Karena mungkin tujuanku berikutnya HarPot fandom. Kenapa? Karena kau lagi freak Harry Potter! Mwahahahha, Lunaaaa #Plakk!

xxx

Next on!

"Agar kalian tidak menganggur, ayahanda, aku ingin mereka diangkat sebagai tentara kerajaan dan mendapat kehidupan layak di sini." jelas Vivi.

-o0o-

"Eh, kau mengajak kami ke onsen? Vivi-chan?" tanya Nami.

"Huwooo, Vivi-chwan, Nami-swan dan Robin-chwan di pemandian air panas! Itu adalah surga!" heboh si koki.

"Kau pulang saja ke kapal sana! Berisik banget!" desis si wakil kapten.

"Hei, Luffy mana?" ujar Usopp, tiba-tiba.

Pojok Review-in Reviews

Ch 5:

omgitsuru: Wai, Uru ya? :D oke deh Uru-chwan. Inget Uru jadi inget Uryuu dari Bleach ato Kururu dari Keroro Gunso. Halah, ngaco. Iya, mungkin Vivi cuma kalap. Semoga kamu tetep nungguin apdet-nya ya.

Hand Yow: Yo, bro. Kmana aje? Hey thanks, n Gapapa, 'sih. Tapi semoga masih kecantol sama ceritanya, ya :D

Lolu Aithera: Halo salam kenal. Semoga enjoy sama ceritanya, ya. Klo ada saran ato masukan, ga usah, ragu sampaikan sadja. ;)

That's all for now, class dismissed, and ciao ciao All ;D

~Crow


End file.
